La Chica del cabello de Café y Sangre
by Ale1008
Summary: Una chica un tanto especial se enfrenta a lo que es ser ahora formar parte de la familia Son. Trunks se siente atraido, y ella tambien pero...a algunos chicos les molestara que este juntos y les haran la vida imposible. Aqui habran, nuevos rivales, amor entre las parejas de siempre y nuevas, peleas y un poco de lemon que se que a ustedes les justa. NO HAY YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno...no tengo mucho por decirles a el principio, pero les pedire un favor...leean la nota final si?  
**

**Gracias  
**

* * *

**No perteneses a este mundo.**

Bueno...como comenzar a contarles?

Pues yo...yo no soy una persona comun y corriente, no del todo.

Yo soy famosa desde que naci, y no por algo que halla echo, sino por el echo de que era diferente a ellos.

Yo, naci con cola, y para ellos, el nacer con ella me hacia totalmente diferente a el resto.

Tambien, habia algo extraño con mi cabello, lo tenia de color marron, al igual que a mis ojos, pero por alguna extraña razon, todas las puntas eran de color rojo fuerte. No importaba si me lo cortaba, ya que esas nuevas puntas se volverian rojas a el instante.

Odiaba ser mirada como una cosa, tambien que me hicieran miles de examenes, yo siempres les decia que ya no valian la pena que los hicieran, ya que, ya habia nacido y no tenia nada, asi que nos les veia sentido.

Pero... no todo era malo... como habian personas que deseaban que yo no existiera po ser un «fenomeno» tambien habian personas que me decian saiyajin, y esos eran los otakus.

Como ellos habian visto dragon ball z y ellos aunque creia oviamente falsa la posibilidad, ellos decian que esa era la explicacion de mi cola...ser una saiyajin.

Por esa suposicion de que yo era saiyajin, me querian presentar a una persona que idolatraba, y esa persona era ni mas ni menos que Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Estaba muy ansiosa, ya estaba en el aeropuerto.

-Cuidate mucho_decia mi mama

-Si,recuerda que yo ya soy grande, ya tengo 17 y creo que puedo cuidarme sola._le explique

-Si, si yo se que eres fuerte, pero nunca se sabe_me abrazo y me beso en la mejilla.

-Te voy a extrañar_le dije con los ojos llorosos

-Y yo a ti, dile a el señor Akira que le ,mando saludos_dijo ella

-Ehh?...lo conoces?_dije muy confundida

-El luego te explicara _me dijo tranquila

-Porfavor, las personas que tomen vuelo hacia Japon, favor de abordar el avion_se escucho que decia una mujer por el parlante.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir_le dije a mi mama

-Cuidate hija_me saludo y me dejo ir

Ya una vez que yo estaba en el avion me quede dormida, ya que bueno...habia estado tan nerviosa que...no habia dormido en toda la noche.

Cuando desperte ya estaba llegando, me habia quedado mirando hacia mi derecha por la venta.

Nunca habia viajado antes en avion, y era tan bonito ver las cosas desde arriba.

Estaba muy consentrada viendo el hermoso paisaje cuando senti que alguien me llamaba.

-Disculpe señorita, pero me han dicho que una vez que bajemos la estaran esperando_dijo la azafata con una sonrisa

-Y..como sabe que soy yo a la que estan esperando?_pregunte confundida.

-Disculpe pero...no es muy dificil...sin ofender, pero...usted es la unica que tiene una cola y ese extrabagante cabello, ademas de que es famosa, y la se distinguir_dijo sonriendome

-Ahh...claro, muchas gracias por avisar_le dije sonriendole

-No porfavor, es un honor hablar con usted_dijo ella

-Ehh? emm si creo_dije confundida, ya me habia acostumbradoa que algunas personas me traten como si fuera aluien ultra importante.

-Señorita...me podria sacar una foto con usted?_pregunto mirandome con cara de suplicar

-Si, no hay problema...tienes una camara ahi?

-Emmm...si

-De acuerdo, acercate_le dije

Ella se sento a un lado mio y nos sacamos una foto

-Muchisimas gracias_me dijo abrazandome

-Si, no hay de que.

Ella se fue contenta y yo espere paciente a que el avion aterrisara.

Una vez que lo hizo, casi me da un infarto.

Habian miles de personas esperandome, como iba a saber yo quien era el que me estaba esperando?!

Las personas fueron llamandome y yo...no podia no ir, ellos eran las personas que me aceptaban, y yo no podia darles la espalda. En muchos lugares, la gente me decia mounstruo, fenomeno, mono, y muchas otras cosas ofendentes.

Pero aqui...ellos eran personas que me aceptaban.

Fui, y me comenzaron a sacar fotos.

Yo les pedi amablemente si no podian hacer una fila o algo, para asi terminar con eso rapido, ya que tenia que buscar a la persona que me estuviera buscando a mi.

Ellos muy gentilmente obedecieron.

Fue mucho mas facil sacarme asi las fotos.

Una vez que uno terminaba de sacarse fotos conmigo se retiraba de la fila.

Cuando terminamos de sacarnos fotos se hacercaron tres hombres de trajes negros y me dijieron que ellos habian sido enviados para llevarme con el señor Akira.

Me fui con ellos en un gran auto tambien de color negro.

* * *

LLegue, era un lugar grande, lleno de gente con trajes y cosas de vigilancia.

Supongo que era normal.

Una vez que llegue a esa enorme puerta ya no sabia que hacer porque lo unico que me dijieron fue...»el señor la esta esperando» y luego se fueron.

Lentamente con miedo fui abriendo la puerta, estaba ansiosa de conocerlo, no sabia porque estaba tan nerviosa.

Y bueno...luego de unos 5 segundos de puro nerviosismo la puerta quedo abierta.

Ahi estaba el.

-Hola_dije bajito con nerviosismo.

No supe cuando, ni como pero cuando quise darme cuenta me estaban abrazando.

-Tantos años..._dijo el

Yo ya no entendia nada, porque me estaria abrazando ese señor asi de la nada? Ahhh ya se...seguro que estaba esperando a otra persona y justo yo entre y bueno...me abrazo a mi ...si...seguro es eso.

-Señor...?_dije yo ya un poco asustada porque no me soltaba.

Si...perdona_me dijo soltandome

-No pasa nada_dije yo sonriendo

-Es que...bueno...pasaron tastos años desde aquella ve que...bueno...me emocione de mas_dijo el japones famoso

-Que? (O_o) _ahora siq ue no entendia nada.

-Si...sera un poco dificil de explicar._dijo el caminando hacia su escritorio

-Espera, esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos?_pregunta sumamente confundida

-No...yo te cree...quiero decir...yo...yo te imagine...no, no...yo...yo te dibuje...pero...luego vinieron...y tu...y ahora...y volveras...y eso...si eso._dije el nervioso, confundido, entreverado, y bueno, no se cuantas mas emociones.

-QUE? Espera, espera... QUE?...encerio, ya no entiendo nada, como que tu me creeaste? que acaso tu eres mi padre y nadie me dijo?!_dije ya exaltada

-Ehh? no yo no soy tu padre...bueno...desde un punto de vista si pero...no.

-Señor, me esta asustando...podria explicarme las cosas bien?

_claro...todo comenzo hace 18 años, yo estaba dibujando un nuevo personaje de dragon ball z.

Seria el tercer hijo de Goku y Milks. Iba a ser la hermana gemela de Goten.

Una noche llamaron a mi casa y me dijieron que habian robado uno de mis dibujos.

Justo el dibujo de la pequeña bebe Son.

Por lo que me dijieron, dichos ladrones tenian cientificos muy inteligentess, que crearon algun tipo de maquina para hacer que el dibujo se vuelva una realidad.

Y pues...ess bebe eras tu.

Te pudimos recoger a los pocos dias, ya que te rastreamos hasta bajo tierra.

No podiamos tenerte con nosotros ya que seria muy sospechoso el que una persona que creo un anime que tenia a personajes con cola y poderes inimaginables, derrepente tuviera a una bebe con las mismas caracteristicas.

Fuimos por el mundo viendo lugares para dejarte en alguna familia que cuidara bien de ti.

Pasamos por un hospital, tan solo porque yo tenia un gran dolor de cabeza, y queria consultar algo. Cuando nos estabamos por irnos, escuchamos en una de las salas a una mujer llorando con mucho dolor, y afuera de la sala a una familia destrozada.

Le pregunte a uno de los doctores que pasaban por ahi, si me podia revelar el porque el dolor de esa familia t el me dijo que la mujer habia perdido a su hija en medio de el parto.

Me acerque a esa familia y les dije que me habia enterado de su perdida y que lo lamentaba mucho, y luego les informe sobre ti.

Les explique que si tu no te iba con ellos tendriamos que seguir la larga busqueda, y que podrian quizas sufrir menos si te criaban como si fueras la pobre criatura que acababa de falleser.

Ellos lo consultaron con la mujer y ella acepto, diciendo que acababa de perder la oportunidad de ser madre, y que quizas no la podia tener otra vez, que no desperdiciaria la oportunidad de tener un bebe enfrente suyo.

Prometio cuidarte y no decirte nada de esto hasta que tengas 18.

Se que todavia no tienes 18, pero lo que sucede es que debes volver a el otro mundo, ya que pudimos en todos estos años construir una maquina que te devuelva al mundo de dragon ball z._explico el

-Pero...pero...yo, que acaso todo lo que vivi fue una...mentira?

-No niña...lo unico que no te dijieron es que no eras su hija de sangre, pero, no fue la culpa de ellos, yo lo hice prometer eso_dijo el

-Pero...para que quieres que vuelva a ese mundo, yo nunca estuve ahi, ademas aqui tengo una vida._dije nerviosa

-Lo que sucede es que...el estado quiere desacer de ti, ellos te dieron permiso a permanecer en la tierra hasta los 18, luego...si no te desaparecias...ellos..._dijo triste

-ahhh...ya entiendo...pero...porque?

-Porque algunos se enteraron de el robo y de toda la historia y dieron por seguro de que eras una amenaza, por eso, te dieron tiempo hasta que seas mayor para pensar en que hacer con tu vida, por eso nosotros contratamos a los inventores y cientificos mas inteligentes de este mundo para crear la maquina que te enviara a el mundo en que perteneces.

-De acuerdo pero...que voy a hacer una vez que llegue porque...no llegare y dire «hola si soy la hija que nunca pariste» ademas...me haran preguntas sobre mi cola y eso._dije no muy convencida

-Tu les explicas, tal y como te lo acabo de explica yo, de seguro ellos te entenderan.

-Señor...usted esta seguro de todo lo que me dijo?

-Si niña, ahora tienes que venir conmigo que primera vamos a pasar tu equipaje por la maquina ya que... no creo que te gustara ir a el otro mundo sin ropa ni dinero.

-Pero...es que yo tan solo traje ropa, no traje dinero como para comenzar a vivir yo sola._le dije realmente asustada de en el otro mundo llegar a vivir en la calle.

-Nia...yo dibujo todo en el otro mundo si quiero te hago la persona mas rica de alli_dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ahhh...de acuerdo_dije ya mas tranquila

-Bueno...tu ve y alli con aquellos señores que yo voy a ir a dibujar el lugar de aterrizaje y algo de dinero_dijo señalando a unos señores y luego retirandose

Fui con los hombres y me dijieron que les entregara mis maletas.

Una ves que las fui a buscar y se las entregue las colocaron en una rara maquina y las dejaron ahi, luego llego un hombre con un dibujo, diciendo que recien lo habian terminado.

Colocaron el dibujo en una parte de la maquina y luego apretaron un monton de botones, haciendo que mis maletas desaparecieran.

Me dijieron que ahora tenia que entrar yo, y en realidad yo no estaba muy convencida aun.

Pero...no podia quedarme aqui, ya que luego de mi cumpleaños iban a matarme.

Me acerque a la maquina y uno de los cientificos se me acerco disimuladamente mientras los otros miraban las pantallas y me dijo algo que me dejo muy confundida...

«_Lo lograras si te lo propones e imaginas, si no, ni lo intentes. Abres las puertas a las oportunidades nuevas y cierralas a las inecesarias_»

Y luego me dio un monton de bolitas de papeles, colocandolos en mis manos y cerrandolas.

«_no los abras hasta llegar, y no los utilices hasta que lo creas necesar_io»

Luego de eso se alejo porque los otras personas se acercaban.

Entre en la maquina y mire al cientifico, el me sonrio y luego vi todo negro.

* * *

**Bueno...he aqui mi tan ansiada nueva historia, como muchos sabran, yo no subo historias hasta ya tener varios capitulos ya echos y bueno...esta no es la exepcion, ya tengo varios capitulos echos (muchos XD)  
**

**Si quieren saber cosas de esta historia por adelantado...pueden preguntar por PM que a mi poco me importa dar adelantos es mas...me gusta.**

**Ademas de que que hay un blog dedicado a mis dos fics.  
**

**HE AQUI MI BLOG: .com  
**

**ENTREN Y COMENTEN ASI SE QUE MIS ESTIMADOS LESCTORES DE ESTAN MAS PRESENTES QUE LOS DE FANFIC:ES**

**(Si quiero hacerlos competir)  
**

**Bueno...entren y aprecien mis dibujos...pronto subire una imagen que a mi parecer va a dar que hablar...es que en un futuro se va a sumar un personaje muy politico, que no es de dragon ball z, eso quiere decir que es de otro anime, y a mi parecer es muy famoso...  
**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!  
**

**SALUDOS \ (n.n) /  
**


	2. La chica rara

**Nuevo capitulo,**

**D****isfruten**

* * *

**La chica rara**

Abri los ojos pesadamente, me encontraba en un lugar rodeado de cesped, pero a lo lejos, pero no tan lejos se veia una ciudad.

Me iba a levantar pero, cuando apoye mis manos en el suelo, pude sentir que tenia algo en ellas.

Las abri y vi que tenia capsulas, exactamente 5.

Las fui abriendo de a una.

La primera era una gran casa. ( la cual revise tanto por dentro como por fuera y luego volvi a encapsular)

La segunda era un automovil-volador ( bien, porque realmente el tener que imaginarme caminar hacia aquellas ciudad que quedaba lejos para ir caminando me asustaba )

La tercera era una espada (supuse que si alguien me queria atacar me defenderia con eso pero...si yo ya se luchar, que mi madre me dijiera que no era correcto de una señorita era otra cosa)

La cuarta era un tanque de regeneracion ( me parecio una buena idea, ya que podia resultar util algun dia)

Y la cuarta era una gran caja que tenia una nota diciendo « guarda todo lo que quieras aqui, asi no tendras que llevar todo arriba. Podrias empezar con tus maletas» ( rei por esa ultima parte, tenian razon, al mirar a atras podia ver que eran muchas, y bueno...creo que no iban a entrar en el auto)

Guarde todas las mletas en la caja y luego la encapsule.

Tambien guarde las capsulas en mi bolsillo, claro eseptuando la de el automovil.

Pero cuando puse mi mano en el bolsillo de mi short note algo.

Lo saque y era una billetera, esta tenia una tarjeta de color negro y muchos billetes.

Sonrei recordando lo que habia dicho Akira.

Bueno...una vez que me decidi, subi a el auto. Iba a ir a aquella ciudad y alli comeria algo porque en realidad, tenia mucha hambre. Luego buscaria a alguien y les preguntaria en donde queda la ciudad de el oeste y ahi iria a la casa de Bulma, ya que ella sabia en donde vivia mi «familia».

Llegue y habian muchos autos en la calle y decidi bajarme y caminar.

Encapsule el auto subi a la vereda, comenze a buscar un lugar para comer, pero comenze a sentir miradas sobre mi, las personas me miraba y hablaban.

Derrepente empezaron a sacarme fotos y yo ya estaba asustada.

VI que habia un lugar que decia grande CAFETERIA y entre enseguida.

Una vez que entre las personas de la cafeteria tambien me comenzaron a mirar, pero estos eran mas discretos.

Me acerque al hombre que vendia las cosas y le pregunte si sabia el motivo de que todo el mundo me mirara, y el muy nervioso me dijo algo como...»ti...tien...tienes u...una...una cola» y bueno yo preferi retirarme de el lugar, pero una vez afuera muchas camaras y reporteros estaban asechandome.

-Señorita estamos en vivo, como explica usted que tenga una cola?_me dijo una mujer que sostenia un microfono.

-Porque yo naci con ella_dije tranquila tratando de caminar

-Señorita, porque tiene asi el cabello? Que acaso se lo pinta?_pregunto un hombre

-No, tambien naci con este asi_dije tratando, sin poder, salir.

-Y que hace en esta ciudad,? nunca antes la habiamos visto._dijo otra mujer

-Yo...estoy buscando a la familia Brief_dije no muy convencida de si estaba bien

-Y que va a buscar con ellos?

-No se los puedo decir, es algo personal pero...OYE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!_grite a lo ultimo ya que uno de los tantos reporteros que habian, me habia tomado la cola.

-Es que, usted es rara señorita...

-Ya dejenme empaz, necesito llegar a lo de Bulma...

-Señorita...unas preguntas mas...

-No porfavor, me estan asfixiando...dejenme salir...me estan pisando...oye me tiraste de mi cabello...oigan...ya basta...ey ya basta...dije que...YA BASTA!_grite ya exasperada

Con ese grito los mande a volar unos 2 metros nada mas, para que no se hicieran daño.

Derrepente senti un agarre de el brazo y me gire enojada, ya estaba harta de reporteros, pero lo que vi fue a un chico de ojos azules y cabello color lavanda, pude reconocerlo facilmente.

-Trunks..._dije casi en susuro

* * *

**Que les parecio?**

**Comenten y entren a .com**


	3. Conociendo a mi nueva familia

-Trunks..._dije casi en susurro

-No se como me conoses, pero se que estas buscando a mi familia, asi que sigueme_dijo bajando su agarre del brazo ,para terminar en mi mano y asi guiarme hasta que llegamos a un callejon.

-Bueno ahora debes hacercarte a mi, te llevare volando_dijo el

-ehh...de acuerdo_dije un poco sonrojada

Me acerque y el me tomo de la cintura y luego emprendio vuelo.

El recorrido fue silencioso.

Llegamos a la casa y lo unico que me dijo fue...

-Tu no vienes por nada maligno...no?

-No, claro que no...yo vengo a aqui para pedirles que me comunique con la familia Son._le dije totalmente sincera.

-Lo suponia...no tienes ni un rastro de energia maligna adeamas...espera...dijiste a la familia Son? La familia de Goten?_preguto el

-Si...pero, no puedo decir nada hasta que esten ellos, ya que bueno...

-Si, no hay proble, lo que me da curiosidad es la cola que tienes...es de saiyajin?_pregunto mirando a mi cola, la cual se movia muy animadamente a mis espaldas.

-Prefiero explicar las cosas cuando esten todos._dije mirandolo a los ojos.

-Ahh claro, ahora...pasemos, mi mama estaba asustada, pensaba que eras uno de esos nuevos villanos y bueno...como dijiste que la estabas buscando a ella...casi le da un ataque nervioso.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intencion, lo que sucede es que como ustedes se comunican muy bien con la familia Son, preferi que ustedes me ayuden a encontrarlos. Ademas que como siempre estan todos unidos, supongo que tambien deveran saberlo.

-Ahhh,

-Si, y bueno...ahora...no ibamos a entrar ?_dije riendo

-Claro.

Empezamos a caminar y cuando entramos nos encontramos con bulma y vegueta. Ellos estaban hablando, de al parecer, por sus caras, algo serio.

- Em... mama ?_dijo trunks

-Hijo...que fue lo que encontraste?...estas bien?...quien era la chica de la television?...que era lo que...que hay de tras de ti?_dijo al principio nerviosa y al final, dandose cuenta , de que yo estaba detras de trunks, muy asustada.

-mama ella no es mala, tenemos que llamar a la familia de Goten, ella tiene que hablar con ellos_dijo trunks

-Entoces no es un nuevo villano?_dijo ya mas tranquila

-No mama, pero como ya te dije, necesitamos hablar con la familia de Goten.

-Bien, podriamos invitartlos a almorzar, y de paso ella habla con ellos._dijo ya acercandose a mi.

-Y por que motivo tienes cola?_dijo vegueta desde el otro lado de la sala.

-Eh...yo naci con ella_dije timida

-Eso es imposible_dijo acercandose, haciendo que a mi me diera mucho miedo

-Señor...yo no les estoy mintiendo, yo naci con esta cola_dije nerviosa y llena de miedo al verlo acercarse

-Ya vegueta_dijo bulma al ver el miedo que me estaba causando

-Insectos_dijo el bajo retirandose de la sala.

-Niña, tienes hambre?_pregunto Bulma

-Emmm...si, en la ciudad no me dejaron comer_dije con la mano detras de la cabeza y riendo

-Lo suponia...ademas, esa cola me dice que a ti te da mucha hambre_ me dijo sonriendo

Yo tan solo rei.

-Sigume _me dijo

-Yo la segui, pero pude notar que tan solo nosotras dos ibamos a la cocina, y mira hacia atras y vi a trunks mirandome, eso me hizo sonrojarme y lo unico que le dije fue...

-Tu no vienes?

-Ehhh...si claro_dijo sonriendo y camiando, colocandose luego al lado mio haciendo que llegaramos juntos a la cocina.

Una vez que bulma me vio, se acerco y me hizo unas preguntas.

-Niña y tu como te llamas?

-Yo me llamo Alejandra,

-Y cuantos años tienes?

-Tengo 17, pero dentro de unos meses cumplo 18.

-Ahh, y..._bulma iba a seguir pero trunks la interrumpio

-Mama ya dejala, debe de tener hambre y debe estar cansada, deja que nos explique todo cuando lleguen los demas._ dijo mirando a bulma y luego mirandome a mi.

-Claro. Bueno...yo ire llamando a los demas, ustedes coman tranquilos.

Ahh y Trunks trata bien a Alejandra, no quiero que luego piense que somos unos mal educados.

-Si mama_dijo el con cara de «ya vete"

Bulma se fue a llamar a la familia Son.

-Gracias_le dije mirandolo

-No hay porque...mi mama a veces es exasperante_dijo con cara de derrotado

-Pues a mi me parece muy buena.

-Si pero...bueno ya la conoceras_dijo con cara de miedo

-jaja yo no creo que sea tan mala_dije divertida al ver su expresion

-Tu solo espera a que se enfade.

- no quiero darle motivos _ dije tranquila

-Pues asi mejor _ dijo el riendo tanto como yo

-Oye ya que estamos hablando mas tranquilos, te puedo preguntar algo?_me dijo el

-Si claro.

-Porque tienes el cabello de esa manera? _ dijo el

-No lo se, yo ya naci con el cabello de esta manera. Y si por ejemplo me corto un mechon hasta la parte marron, el color rojo aparece igual. Osea nunca dejare de tener las puntas de color rojo._dije sonriendo

-Tu pelo es extraño _ dijo riendo

-Lo mas extraño es que cambia todos los dias, hoy lo vez asi, mañana puede que este 20 centimentros mas corto o 1 metro mas largo, nunca se sabe._dije tomando un mechon y observandolo.

-Eso si es extraño_dijo riendo

-Tu no puedes hablar mucho, ya que tu madre y hermana lo tienen azul y tu violeta _ le dije tambien riendo

-Si, creo que tienes razon, pero no me queda mal no?_ pregunto divertido

-No, de echo eres bastante apuesto_ dije dandome cuenta luego de lo que habia dicho

-Gracias_dijo el sonrojado

-Perdon...mi intencion no fue incomodarte_dije yo tambien sonrojada

-No tranquila, despues de todo tu tambien eres muy bonita _ dijo el

-Gracias._ le dije sonriendo

El resto de el desayuno transcurrio tranquilo.

Llamaron a la familia Son y luego esperamos a que llegaran.

Una vez que llegaron, dijieron que habian demorado porque habian tenido que ir a buscar a Goku, ya que el se encontraba entrenendo con Uub.

Cuando me vieron, todos quedaron asombrados por mi cola y porque ..me parecia mucho a Goten, Comenzaron a hacer preguntas y bueno, yo vi que ya era el momento de hablar.

Todos nos sentamos en la gran sala.

Conte todo tal como me lo habia contado el señor Akira.

Una vez que termine, todos estaban en silencio, al parecer pensando lo que les habia dicho.

Yo al ver que no reaccionaban, decidi hablar.

-Tranquilos...si ustedes no me quieren es sus vidas, lo entendere y me ire._dije un poco triste pero decidida, ya que yo no iba a oligar a una familia a aceptarme.

-No...perdona nuestra reaccion, es que... bueno...es que nos tomo por sorpresa todo esto...nada mas es eso._dijo gohan con una sonrisa

-Eso quiere decir que no me tengo que ir a el otro mundo?_pregunte esperansada

-Claro que no_dijo Goku

-Asi que tengo una hija_dijo Milk con una gran sonrisa

-Y yo tengo una hermana gemela_dijo Goten

-Eso explica la cola_dijo vegueta

-Bueno...que tal si festejamos_dijo Bulma

-Siiii_dijieron las pequeñas Pan y Bra.

Yo tan solo sonrei.

Ellos llamaron a todo el grupo que siempre se unian.

Fueron llegando personas como Picoro, Yamcha, El maestro Roshi, Krili con 18 y su hija Marron, Mister Satan, buu, Ten shin han y bueno, ya saben, los que siempre se reunen.

Les contamos a ellos del porque yo estaba ahi y quien era, y ellos al igual que mi nueva familia me aceptaron.

En determinado momento, yo me sentia extraña, y decidi salir para afuera un momento.

Me sente en el cesped de el jardin.

Comenze a pensar en todo lo que habia sucedido en el dia.

Y empeze a darme cuenta de que aqui tenia a mi familia, y que en el otro mundo...bueno...prefiero no hablar de mi familia ya que de ahi tan solo mi «madre» me habia criado.

Cuando empeze a recordar el porque mi madre se habia separado de el resto de la familia mis ojos inconcientemente comenzaron a soltar lagrimas.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba llorando, sentada ahi en el cesped de el jardin.

Derrepente senti que habia una mano en mi hombro, me di la vuelta y vi que era Goku.

El me sonrio y se sento al lado mio.

Yo limpie mis lagrimas, y lo mire.

-Porque lloras?_ me pregunto

-Es que...estuve tantos años soñando en tener una familia unida que...ahora que lo veo no lo puedo creer y al mismo tiempo recuerdo mi vida en el otro mundo y eso me deprime._ dije soltando nuevas lagrimas.

-Traquila, ahora ya no estas sola y nosotros estaremos para ti siempre.

-Encerio?...quiero decir..viviere con ustedes ahora y todo eso?...seremos una familia feliz y unida ?_ pregunte esperanzada.

-Claro hija_ me dijo el soriendo

-HIja..._susurre, se habia oido tan bien, tan bonita en la boca de goku. Me puse muy contenta y salte a abrazarlo.

-jaja que te sucede ahora_me pregunto riendo

-Me dijiste hija_le dije abazandolo

-Claro que si...que acaso no lo eres?_me dijo mirandome a los ojos

-Si..papa_le dije abrazandolo de nuevo

Cuando estabamos abrazados sentimos que alguien se habia tirado sobre nosotros tambien abrazandonos.

-Que?...yo no puedo recibir tambien un abrazo?_dijo goten riendo

-Claro que si_dijo goku abrazandonos a los dos haciendo que quedaramos tan apretados que nos faltara un poco el aire.

-Papa nos estas asfixiando_dijo goten

-Ehh?...disculpen es que me emocione jajaj_dijo riendo, luego nos solto.

-Yo los dejo, supongo que como nuevos hermanos deberan conocerse_dijo Goku

-Claro. _dijimos los dos

Goku se retiro, entrando otra vez a la casa.

Con goten nos sentamos en el cesped y nos quedamos mirando.

-Wow eres muy parecida a mi...claro a exepcion de ese raro cabello_dijo divertido

-Oye...no te burles de mi cabello algun di podria salvarte la vida_dije fingiendo enojo

-Tranquila, tan solo estoy bromeando, te ves muy bien.

-Gracias, tu tambien te ves bien_le dije sonriendo

-Oye...tu eres saiyajin tambien...no?_dijo mirando mi cola

-Si...al parecer si_dije bromeando haciendo mover mi cola de un lado a otro

-Eso quiere decir que tambien posees sangre guerrera...no?_pregunto

-Si, pero en donde me encontraba no me dejaban luchar, aunque lo hacia a veces, pero lo hacia en lugares ilegales y con otra personalidad, ya que...bueno, en el otro mundo, todos me conocian, por ser la chica rara para algunos_explique

-Ahh...pero, eres fuerte?_pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-Emmm...si creo que si_dije insegura

-Y...quieres peliar conmigo?_pregunto levantandose

-Estas seguro? es que tu eres muy fuerte, y yo se que sabes volar y te puedes tramsformar en super saiyajin, y yo no_ le dije con un poco de miedo

-que es lo que no sabes hacer tu?_pregunto

-Ninguna...yo no se volar, ni convertirme en super saiyajin._dije desepcionada de mi misma.

-Bueno, entonces yo luchare sin volar y con mi ki disminuido_dijo sonriendome y estirando una mano para que yo tambien me pare.

Me levante y me puse en posicion de lucha y goten tambien.

* * *

PLISS COMENTEN, PARA SABER SI LES GUSTA! Y ENTREN A .com


	4. Te ayudare

Justo cuando iban a empezar, se escucho que alguien salia para afuera y gritaba el nombre de se distrajo y miro hacia atras. Ella apovecho y fue hasta el para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Justo cuando volvio a mirar hacia donde se encontraba ella, fue cuando lo golpeo.

Salio volando unos 3 metros lejos y Ale sonrio.

-Wow goten, no crei que fueras tan debil_se escucho a lo lejos

-Trunks..._dijo Alejandra buscandolo con la mirada.

Estaba a unos metros viendola fijo, cosa que hizo que se sonrrojara.

-No digas tonterias _ dijo goten levantandose de el cesped.

- Pues yo creo que te golpeo fuerte_dijo trunks burlandose de su amigo

-Eso ya lo veremos_dijo goten transformandose en super saiyajin

-Amigo...no creo que ella pueda pelear contigo en esa forma_le dijo preocupado trunks

-Eso ya lo veremos_dijo goten que como ya se habia enojado por los comentarios de su amigo no sabia muy bien lo que hacia.

Cuando Alejandra vio a Goten caminar hacia ella y en estado de super saiyajin se asusto ya que ella era fuerte, si, pero no para luchar contra un super saiyajin y menos uno enojado.

-Estas lista ?_pregunto Goten

-Ehh yo creo que...tu en ese estado...y yo...no Goten_dijo ella nerviosa

-Si, si estamos listos_dijo trunks que habia volado hasta posicionarse al lado de ella

-hee?_fue lo que dijieron Goten y Alejandra

-Trunks, pelearas con ella?_pregunto Goten

-Si, ya que no me parece muy justo que tu pelees en ese estado contra ella, y creo que lo mas justo es que yo la ayude_dijo trunk

-Da igual, les ganare a ambos_dijo goten sonriendo

-Eso lo quiero ver hermanito_dijo Alejandra

-No vallas a llorar si te golpeo muy fuerte o si se te ensucia la ropa hermanita_dijo goten para fastidiarla

-Ni que fueras a hacerlo_dijo ella sonriendo de lado

Los tres estaban ahora en posicion de batalla.

Goten de un lado y Trunks con Alejandra de el otro.

De un momento a otro, la batalla habia comenzado, pero Alejandra parecia no estar incluida ya que la batalla se situaba en el cielo y los que peleaban eran Goten y Trunks.

Ella se enojo.

-Oigan...ustedes dos, no me ingnoren, yo no se volar!_gritaba Alejandra

Ellos la olleron y rieron

-De que tanto se rien?!_dijo ella enojada de que no la tomaran encerio.

Ellos descendieron y Goten la tomo de la cintura.

Volvieron a ascender y ahi se quedaron mirando entre ellos.

-Que van a hacer?_pregunto ella

-Jugaremos un rato_dijo goten con una sorisa de lado

Lo proximo que hizo goten fue tomar tambien sus piernas asi tenerla mejor en sus brazos, luego de eso la arrojo hacia trunks, quien la tomo con ambas manos y luego lanzo a goten y asi sucesivamente.

Alejandra se reia mucho, pero por otra parte tambien gritaba que la bajen, ya que tenia miedo a caer.

Justo cuando Trunks se la lanzo a Goten, Milk habia salido para ver que hacian y se encontro con la escena.

-Goten!_grito milk, haciendo que el chico mirara en direccion de su madre y no agarrara a Alejandra, haciendola caer gritando.

Trunks que vio que goten se habia quedado en estado de shock asi que volo rapidisimo, pero solo alcanzo a caer debajo de ella.

Hicieron un gran crater que luego llevaba a un tunel profundo en un suelo, lo que hizo que la casa temblara un poco.

Ellos se encontraban ahora a unos 3 metros bajo tierra en ese tunel.

Alejandra habrio los ojos (que tenia cerrados por el miedo) y lo primero que vio fue la cara de trunks, el tenia los ojos cerrados todavia.

Tenian la cara a pocos centimetros, el se encontraba boca arriba y ella sobre el boca abajo.

El fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco y al verla tan cerca de su rostro se sonrojo enseguida.

-Alejandra...te encuentras bien?_ pregunto Trunks

-Si, gracias a ti Trunks_respondio Alejandra

-No fue nada_respondio el

-Claro que lo fue, en este momento podria haberme echo alguna lesion o quizas hubiera roto mi ropa o no se, pero eso no sucedio gracias a ti_le dijo ella acercando su cara

-Tranquila .. lo volveria a hacer_dijo el casi terminando con la distancia que habia entre ambos y cerrando los ojos al igual que ella.

Se encontraban a unos 2 centimetros de distancia, sus bocas casi se unian cuando...

-Alejandra!...Trunks!...estan bien?!_ se escucho que gritaban desde arriba

Ellos se separaron un poco y se miraron, ambos tenian las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Deberiamos subir_dijo Alejandra

-Si eso creo_dijo Trunks

Cuando se movieron un poco Trunks sintio algo extraño en el, se sentia mojado y un poco pegajoso y caliente al mismo tiempo.

Sentia esa extraña sensacion en su pecho, estomago, brazos y piernas.

Escucho que ella se quejaba un poco al moverse y lo unico que hizo fue tomarla en brazos y salir hacia afuera, el cargandola.

Cuando salieron todos estaban alli afuera, mirandolos y tan solo pasaron unos segundos para que la mayoria corriera hacia ellos.

El no comprendia, hasta que vio a Aleandra mirarse el cuerpo con cara de dolor.

Ella tenia ambas piernas y brazos heridos de gracedad , sumandole un corte en mejilla y frente.

Y el estaba todo manchado de su sangre.

* * *

COMENTEN Y ENTREN A ale1008. blogspot .com Y AHI SE COMENTAN ALGUNA FOTO O ALGO, Y SI TODO DA RESULTADO SUBIRE MAS FOTOS A EL BLOG!


	5. Te encuentras bien?

**Te encuentras bien?**

Cuando salieron todos estaban alli afuera, mirandolos y tan solo pasaron unos segundos para que la malloria corriera hacia ellos.

El no comprendia, hasta que vio a Aleandra mirarse el cuerpo con cara de dolor.

Ella tenia ambas piernas y brazos hermidos, sumandole un corte en mejilla y frente.

Y el estaba todo manchado de su sangre.

Todos comenzaron a hacer preguntas, estaban preocupados por ella.

Y ella lo unico que hizo fue reirse un poco.

Todos estaban confundidos.

-Porque ries hija?_pregunto Goku

-Porque nisiquiera me habia dado cuenta de que estaba herida jajaja auch_dijo ella riendo hasta que unos de los movimientos que hizo aun estando en brazos de trunks hizo que uno de sus brazos doliera.

-Y tu trunks? no estas herido?_pregunto Alejandra mirandolo a los ojos.

-No creo que no, solo me raspe la espalda_dijo el sonriendole.

Goku lo miro bien y vio que el tenia manchada la espalda tambien, aunque tenia a Alejandra a el frente y no atras. Fruncio el seño y suavemente tomo a la niña.

Todos miraron a goku buscando respuesta a el porque quito a Alejandra de los brazos de Trunks.

-Trunks sacate la camisa_dijo goku

-Porque?_pregunto confundido Trunks

-Tu solo sacatela, creo que estas herido_contesto el serio

Trunks se fue desabotonando la camisa y se la fue sacando.

Pudieron ver que tenia ambos brazos heridos y la espalda con lesiones que si no son tratadas rapidamente luego se lamentarian

Bulma , Videl y Milk se cubrieron la boca con ambas manos de la impresion y Alejandra rio bajo.

Trunks escucho la risa baja de Alejandra y la vio, ella estaba sonrojada viendole el torzo denudo.

El se sonrojo.

-Goku tu no podrias ir a buscar semillas de el hermitaño_dijo Milk

-Claro, Gohan podrias hacer que entre?_pregunto Goku enseñandole a Alejandra

-Claro padre_dijo Gohan acercandose

-Oigan, estoy bien, solo fueron unas pocas heridas dijo ella intentando pararse.

-Hija, deja que tu hermano te lleve_dijo Milk preocupada

-Yo puedo sola, tranquila_dijo Alejandra caminando muy adolorida

Todos quedaron atonitos viendo como ella se alejaba poco a poco y lo peor de todo es que dejaba un pequeño rastro de sangre.

En determinado momento se detuvo y capto la atencion de todos.

Pensaron que caeria, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando ella lo unico que dijo fue...

-En donde se encuentra el baño?_pregunto dirigiendose a bulma

-Segundo piso, al final de el pasillo_respondio bulma un poco shockeada de que Alejandra siguiera de pie y hablara como si nada, aunque se notaba el dolor en su voz.

-Gracias_respondio con una sonrisa y siguio caminando

-Olle trunks acompañala, puede caerse en la escalera o le puede suceder otra cosa_dijo bulma hacia su hijo

-Yo puedo sola_se escucho que grito Alejandra

-Como escucho eso?_pregunto Goku

-Trunks acompañala igual_dijo bulma

-Claro_respondio y camino hacia el interior de la casa, ya que ella ya habia entrado.

-Porque no querra ayuda?_dijo Videl

-Esta mas que obvio_dijo vegueta

-Que es lo que quieres decir?_dijo Goku

-Ese es el orgullo saiyajin_dijo Vegueta con una sonrisa

-Asi que orgullo..._dijo pensativo Goku

-Si Kakarotto, al fin uno de tus hijos saco algo mas que no fueran esttupidos sentimientos humanos_dijo Vegueta con una sonrisa de lado

Mientras ellos seguian hablando afuera, adentro de la casa...

-Alejandra!, en donde te metiste?_gritaba Trunks al no encontrarla

-Ya no grtes, aqui estoy_se escucho desde las escaleras

Trunks camino y la encontro sentada en uno de los escalones a mitad de la escalera.

-Que haces aqui?, no deberias estar camino a el baño?_pregunto Trunks

-Es que...me duelen muchos las piernas y pues, estaba descanzando un poco antes de continuar_dijo ella

-Tonta, yo te llevo_dijo Trunks riendo

-No, yo se que puedo subir sola, ademas, tu tambien estas herido y bueno...no quiero molestar_dijo ella sonrojada al ver a trunks todavia sin camisa

-Para mi no eres molestia_dijo Trunks

-Mira, no accedere a que me lleves hasta el baño porque como ya te dije, no quiero molestar y tu tambien estas herido, pero te contare un secreto, que bueno, pensaba contarselo a los demas luego._dijo Alejandra

-Un secreto?_dijo Trunks confundido

-Si, sientate aqui_dijo ella apuntando al lado de ella para que el se sentara

-Esta bien_dijo el sentandose junto a ella en la escalera

-Yo puedo curarme mis heridas sola_dijo ella tranquila

-Como?_pregunto Trunks

-Mi cabello_dijo ella sonriendo

-Tu cabello? No entiendo_dijo el confundido

-Mira, date la vuelta_dijo ella

-De acuerdo_dijo el un poco inseguro

Cuando el se volteo, ella tomo un mecho de su cabello y lo enrredo en su mano, para luego depositarla en la espalda de trunks (cabe aclarar que por algun extraño motivo que explicare mas adelante el cabello de ella se puede alargar si ella asi lo desea), haciendo que su espalda poco a poco se cure de sus heridas.

Trunks sentia como sus heridas dolian cada vez menos, y que sus musculos estaban mas fuertes.

Cuando ella saco su mano de la espalda de el, se volteo a verla y ella estaba mirandolo sonriendo.

-Como has echo eso?_pregunto el atonito

-Es un truco que tengo desde pequeña_ dijo sonriendo

-Y porque no te has curado aun?_dijo el

-Porque pensaba hacerlo en el baño, para luego bañarme ya que estoy manchada de sangre_dijo riendo

-Eso lo explica, pero...porque no lo contaste antes?_dijo el

-Porque no lo recorde, ademas no pense que el primer dia aqui resultaria herida de esta manera_dijo graciosa

-Tienes razon_dijo el riendo

-Bueno, ahora creo que debo curarme a mi misma_dijo ella viendo como sus piernas seguian sangrando demasiado

Tomo otro mechon, ya que el que habia utilizado para curar a Trunks ya lo habia soltado, y lo enrredo en su mano, para luego depositarlo en una de sus piernas hasta curarla, y asi con la otra y ambos brazos.

Su cara tambien tuvo que ser curada, ya que tambien sangraba.

-Wow_dijo Trunks

-Si, ahora...me puedes ayudar a buscar el baño, es que cuando tu madre me lo dijo, no la entendi bien, ademas ya se me olvido lo poco que si habia entendido _dijo rascandose la cabeza como su padre

-Claro pero...no crees que primero deberias buscar tu ropa?_dijo el sonrojado

-Tranquilo, lo tengo todo en una capsula_dijo ella sacandola de su bolsillo

-Ahh claro, pues sigueme_dijo el

Caminaron hasta el final de el pasillo de el segundo piso y luego ella entro para bañarse.

Ella se baño y se puso un vestido celeste algo suelto, porque realmente hacia calor.

Ademas, siempre se sentia mas relajada despues de curar sus heridas.

Cuando salio, camino hacia las escaleras para volver con los demas y contarles sobre como su cabello curaba heridas.

Cuando estaba por llegar a dichas escaleras, sintio un sonido que venia de el pasillo, justo un poco detras de ella.

Cuando volteo pudo ver que era Trunks que al parecer, tambien se habia dado un baño, ya que estaba con el cabello mojado, con nueva ropa y ya limpio, ya que antes tenia tierra en toda su cara, por el crater.

-Al parecer ya te bañaste_dijo Trunks

-Si, y al parecer tu tambien_dijo ella

-Si, bajamos?_dijo el

-Claro, tengo que contarles sobre mi extrao cabello a todos_dijo riendo

-Claro_dijo riendo el tambien

Cuando bajaron, todos estaban en la sala, hablando tranquilamente.

Al primero que vieron aparecer fue a Trunks, y le preguntaron que en donde se encontraba Alejandra, pero dejaron de preguntar cuando ella aparecio, de lo mas tranquila caminando normalmente.

-Hija...como es que estas curada?_dijo Milk

-Y tu tambien Trunks_dijo Goten mirando a su amigo

-Bueno, creo que tengo algo que contarles_dijo Alejandra

Ella se sento en uno de los sillones y les conto sobre su cabello.

-Eso pudo habernos servido en varias batallas _ Dijo de forma graciosa Gohan

Todos rieron

-No, ella no podria haber ayudado porque ella no luchara_dijo MIlk

Todos se la quedaron viendo

-Mama porque dices eso?_dijo Gohan

-Porque mira como termino hoy y tan solo estaba jugando_dijo ella

-Pero mam..._Gohan no pudo terminar de hablar porque Alejandra interrumpio

-Gohan, si mama no quiere que yo luche, no lo hare_dijo ella sonriendo de forma dulce

-Pero es que tu no tienes sangre guerrera? _ pregunto Pan

-Si pero... si mama no quiere que luche no voy a desobedecer_dijo sencilla

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con la respuesta

-Bueno...creo que deberiamos merendar, ya son las 18 y 27 de la tarde._dijo Bulma como para sacar un poco de tension.

-Si_dijieron todos

En la merienda, todos hablaron y rieron.

Una vez que terminaron, la mama de Bulma les ofrecio pastel a todos,.

Ademas de que Gohan se puso a entrenar con goku afuera de la casa. La mayoria estaba a dentro, disfrutando de sus pasteles, pero a algunas personas les gustaba ver combates.

-Ganale papa_ gritaba Pan alentando a Gohan

-Mi hermano no ganara, ganara mi padre_ dijo goten peleando con Pan

-Mi abuelito es fuerte pero, mi papa le ganara_ dijo Pan sacando la lengua

-Yo no se...porque papa es el hombre mas fuerte de el universo pero...si gohan se enfada...papa estara en problemas_ dijio Alejandra

-Pero un entrenamiento no sacara eso de gohan_dijo Trunks

-Entonces ganara mi padre_dijo Alejandra

-No es justo_dijo Pan

-La vida es asi pequeña_dijo Goten acariciando la cabeza de Pan

-Oigan...ustedes me podrian hacer un favor?_pregunto Alejandra

-Que cosa hermanita?_dijo Goten

-Ustedes podrian enseñarme a volar?_pregunto

-Claro_dijieron los tres

-Muchas gracias _dijo Alejandra abrazando a los tres casi asfixiandolos.

-Tia Ale...nos asfixias_ dijo Pan

-Lo siento_dijo avergonzada

Derrepente se escucho un gran ruido a unos metros. Era Gohan, habia sido derrotado.

-Felicidades hijo, eres muy fuerte_dijo Goku descendiendo hasta su hijo

-Pero no he ganado_dijo Gohan

-Ya lo se, pero si en este estado eres muy fuerte...no quisiera imaginarme como serias ahora en ssj 2 enojado_dijo Goku con un poco de miedo

Todos rieron.

Un rato mas tarde, ya estaba anochesiendo, y la familia Son decidio que ya eera hora de irse.

-Espero que nos vengas a visitar_dijo Bulma tomando de las manos a Alejandra

-Tranquila, vendre todas la veces que me invites, claro si es que mi mama me da permiso_dijo sonriendole a su madre

-Mama, mañana por la tarde puedo venir?_dijo Goten

-Claro, si Bulma te invita..._dijo Milk

-Si, claro que puedes venir Goten, esta casa ya no seria lo mismo sin ti, ya que siempre estas, los dias que no vienes, son extraños_dijo Bulma riendo

-Mama...Ale me puede acompañar?_pregunto Goten

-Claro hijo, si ella quiere acompañarte yo le doy permiso_dijo sonriendole a su nueva hija

-Gracias mama_dijo Goten

-Asi que mañanas vienes?_dijo Bulma

-Al parecer si_dijo riendo Alejandra

-Bueno, vamos llendo? Es que tengo hambre..._dijo Goku

-Si, ademas Pan ya esta cansada_dijo Gohan quien tenia a Pan en brazos ya dormida

Todos se despidieron y luego gracias a teletransportacion de Goku, se marcharon.

Gohan y Videl, habia contruido una casa al lado de la casa de Goku y MIlk, asi la familia se mantenia unida, ademas de que a Videl tambien le gustaba estar lejos de la ciudad.

Se despidieron de todos y se marcharon para su casa.

Goku, Milk, Goten y Alejandra se marcharon para la suya.

Cuando entraron, le dijieron a Alejandra que ocuparia el cuearto que antes era de Gohan.

Milk cocino, y luego de que todos comieran se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Notas finales del capítulo :

Bueno...para el proximo capitulo pondre lo que sucede ya pasado un mes...si?

Si muchos comentan subire el proximo capitulo hoy XD

Entren a www. ale1008. blogspot .com y comenten alguno de los dibujos.


	6. Tengo una idea

Bueno aqui les dejo un capitulo larguisimooo a comparacion de los otros, espero que les guste y entren a mi pagina (www. ale1008 .blogspot .com) y comenten algo.

Si alguno ya entro y vio alguna foto, pudo haber visto una en la que aparecen Ale y Trunks, bueno, si les gusto la imagen (dibujada por mi debo decir ) este capitulo les gustara mucho ya que...hay un BESO!

Bueno no les digo mas, tan solo leean y disfruten!

* * *

**Tengo una idea...**

_1 mes despues..._

Ale y Goten iban casi todos los dias a la casa de los Brief, se divertian mucho.

Alejandra ya habia aprendido a volar, no tan rapido, pero sabia.

Con Trunks, la mayoria de las veces coqueteaban.

En su casa, Milk estaba muy feliz, por primera vez no tenia que decirle a uno de sus hijos que era un rebelde, ademas Ale ayudaba en cualquier cosa.

Goku esta orgulloso de ella, habian ido a pezcar un par de veces y pudo ver como a pesar del GRAN tamaño de el pez, ella habia peleado y lo habia pescado.

Gohan y Videl, estan contentos de que su hija habia encontrado a alguien con quien jugar y divertirse, Alejandra siempre jugaba con Pan, y siempre estaba de su lado cuando Goten discutia con ella, era como si siempre estuviese protegiendola y cuidandola.

Lo mismo pasaba con Bra, ella siempre la defendia y jugaba con ella.

Todos estaban felices con la llegada de Alejandra.

Al parecer, en una semana, comenzarian las clases y bueno...como todo adolescente tenia que asistir.

La anotaron en la preparatoria Orange Star, estaba en la misma clase que Goten.

La semana paso rapido, entre risas travesuras y mucha comida.

-Cariño, recuerda que debes comportarte bien, cuida de tu hermana y presta atencion a la clase_ le decia Milk a Goten

-Si mama, no soy un niño_decia Goten un poco fastidiado

-Ademas mama, de seguro se la pasara todo el dia hablando con chicas _ dijo Ale riendo

-Y tu hija? Que no conoceras muchachos?_pregunot MIlk

-Yo? Pues...supongo pero, no de la misma forma que Goten_dijo despreocupada

- Claro, para q ue quiere conocer chicos si a ella ya le gusta Trunks_dijo GOten molestandola

-Claro que no!_dijo ella roja de la verguenza

-Claro que si, yo los vi como se miraban. _ decia Goten riendo al ver la cara de su hermana

-Ya Goten, dejala tranquila y ya vallan llendo que llegaran tarde_dijo Goku

-Si papa_dijieron ambos.

Se despidieron y emprendieron vuelo.

Cuando llegaron a la preparatoria, La mayoria veia la cola de Alejandra.

-Deberias enrrollarla_susurro Goten al oido de Ale ya que ella estaba sonrojada por las miradas y constantes murmullos.

Ella enrrollo su cola en la cintura y siguio caminando junto a Goten.

Cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta, vieron como la mayoria de las chicas iban casi corriendo hacia la entrada.

-Que sucede?_le pregunto Ale a Goten

-Estoy seguro de que llego Trunks_dijo Goten con una sonrisa de lado

-Trunks?_dijo Alejandra mirando hacia la entrada

-Si, todas las chicas estan detras de el y detras de mi._dijo el con aires de superioridad.

-Ah si? Y porque hoy nadie viene detras de ti?_dijo ella molestandolo

-Porque nadie se entero de que llegue, porque todos los años llego con el en la henorme limusina que vez alli, pero este año tuve que venir contigo como cualquier estudiante_dijo el para fastidiarla

-Que tanto te molesta que las chicas no te persigan como tontas?_dijo ella

-No, pero me gusta sentirme el centro de atencion_dijo con sinceridad

-Pues no le veo lo bueno, yo en mi mundo era famosa y no me gustaba mucho...la gente siempre te segui y te observaba para ver que cosa hacias mal para luego salir en una portada siendo criticada_dijo molesta

-Bueno, no importa, ahi sale trunks_dijo Goten

Los dos observaron como Trunks salia de la limusina la cual probablemente Bulma obligaba a usar para llegar a la preparatoria.

Todas las chicas lo rodeaban y el bueno...intentaba caminar.

Goten elevo un poco su ki para que Trunks pudiera localizarlo a el y a Alejandra.

Trunks sintio la subida de ki de Goten y vio hacia la direccion de donde provenia el ki.

Cuando los vio quedo totalmente asombrado.

Camino como pudo hasta ellos con las chicas siguiendolo hasta llegar a Goten y Ale.

-Hola trunks_dijo Goten saludandolo con esa sonrisa tipica de la familia Son.

-Hola Goten_dijo mirando a su amigo

Todas las chicas al ver a Goten tambien comenzaron a rodearlo y a hacerle preguntas como...»como pasaste las vacaciones» «tienes novia» «quien es la niña que te acompaña» «es tu nueva novia»

-Oigan yo no soy una niña!_dijo Ale

-Hola Ale_dijo trunks

-Hola Trunks, hace tiempo que no nos veiamos_dijo ella

-No tanto, creo que fue tan solo una semana_dijo el

-Si, creo que si...oye, todos los años pasas por esto?_pregunto divertida

-Si, con Goten somos el centro de atencion la mayoria de las veces_dijo riendo

-Y ya veo porque, te ves bien con el uniforme_dijo ella viendolo de arriba a abajo

La preparatoria habia cambiado estos años y hacia que los estudiantes usaran uniformes, estos consistian en una camisa blanca con una corbata negra que en si misma tenia dos franjas naranjas , unos pantalones negros que tambien tenian dos franjas color naranja , y por ultimo sus zapatos debian ser negros para los chicos.

Camisa blanca , una corbata con dos franjas naranjas y una falda un poco corta negra con las misma franjas narannjas, unos tacones naranjas y obligatoriamente tenian que utilizar algo color naranja en la cabeza. Y entre las cosas que le habian dado para usar ese dia estaba usando una vincha y bueno... ese era el uniforme para las chicas.

-Muchas gracias, aunque la que realmente se ve bien eres tu_dijo el

Ella llevaba el uniforme recientemente dicho y el cabellos suelto y bien largo, con un sequillo recto.

Y claro...el color rojo intenso el las puntas, aunque, como el cabello era largo, el color rojo en el cabello era abundante.

-Muchas gracias._dijo ella un poco sonrojada

-Y? no iras a conoces chicos?_dijo el

-No, es el primer dia de clases y ni siquiera toco la campana, sumandole que soy nueva en la preparatoria, no creo que sea muy prudente ir a conocerlos.

Ademas de que no soy tan bonita que digamos_dijo ella riendo

-Claro que si, eres muy bonita y de todos modos no es necesarios que busques chicos ya que ellos al parecer ya te estan buscando a ti_dijo el con tono de estar...celoso?

-Ehh?_dijo ella no comprendiendo lo ultimo

-Voltea_dijo el... fastidiado?

Ella volteo y tenia por lo menos a 10 chicos detras de ella.

-Hola chica, como te llamas?_dijo un chico rubio de ojos celestes

-Hola, me llamo Alejandra...tu como te llamas?_dijo ella inoscente y feliz (heredado de su padre)

-Yo me llamo Naruto_dijo el estirando su mano para saludarla

-Mucho gusto Naruto_dijo ella sonriendole y estrechandole la mano

Derrepente suena la campana

-Bueno, debo ir a clases, fue un gusto Alejandra_dijo Naruto

-El gusto fue todo mio_dijo ella

Naruto se fue caminando y el resto de los chicos se fueron resignados a que no le pudieron hablar

Alejandra se volteo y tenia a Trunks mirandola.

-Te quedaste ahi mirando?_dijo ella riendo

-Y que mas querias que hiciera?_dijo el

-No se, tienes casi a toda la preparatoria atras tuyo, supongo que con alguna querras estar_dijo ella

-No, por lo que ves, me gusta mas estar aqui contigo que con ellas_ dijo el

-Y me debo sentir importante por eso?_pregunto divertida

-Claro, porque yo soy una persona muy apuesta e importante_dijo para molestarla

-Y? yo tambien soy bonita e importante, tu deberias estar agradecido de que te hablo_dijo ella molestandolo

-Hace unos momentos, segun tu no eras bonita, ademas...de donde eres importante?_dijo divertido

-Espera a que desemrrolle la cola y ya lo veras_dijo ella

-Pues...tienes razon_dijo el

-Trunks...deberiamos ir a clases, la campana sono hace rato_ dijo ella un poco preocupada por que los retaran

-Si_dijo el

Ale llego a su clase y se despidio de Trunks con un besos en la mejilla, abrio la puerta y entro.

-Señorita, estas no son horas de llegar a clases, y menos el primer dia_dijo una profesora

-Lo siento_dijo ella cabeza abajo

Desde afuera se habia escuchado el regaño de la profesora hacia Alejandra asi que...

Derrepente la puerta se abrio y entro Trunks parandose al lado de Ale.

-Profesora, no la regañe, fue mi culpa, ella quizo llegar en hora pero yo no le hize cazo y cause que llegara a esta hora_dijo el

-Ahh señor Brief, bueno...si usted lo dice_dijo la profesora con una sonrisa

-Bueno, yo me retiro_dijo el.

Se acerco a Alejandra y la beso el la mejila, pero por unos segundos mas y en el oido le susurro : "me debes una"

Ella tan solo sonrio y acintio.

Cuando Trunks se fue...

-Señorita, debe presentarse frente a la clase_dijo la profesora con, ahora si, un sonrisa en su cara.

-Emmm...bueno, yo me llamo Alejandra, soy la hermana gemela de Goten, emm...como mucho y ...ahh ya se! tengo cola_dijo ella desenrrollando su cola

Toda la clase se paro en sus asientos al ver que la chica tenia cola.

Goten casi se cae de su asiento al ver que ella lo decia asi de facil.

-Como es posible?_decian algunos.

-Le vez esa cola?_ se decian otros

-Es una rara_ dijieron algunos mas

-BASTA!_dijo la profesora al ver la cara de Alejandra.

Ella al escuchar sus comentarios se puso un poco triste y comenzo a recordar su pasado y sin darse cuenta...lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

-Señorita, se encuentra bien? Si quiere puede ir a el baño y refrescarse la cara_dijo la profesora

-Ehh? _salio de su transe. - No tranquila, estoy bien, tan solo estaba pensando ._dijo ella con una sonrisa forsada.

-Pero...señorita, usted estaba llorando_dijo la profesora viendo las lagrimas que aun seguian en las mejillas de Ale.

-Ah...ni me habia dado cuenta...estoy bien tranquila...me puedo ir a sentar?_dijo ahora mas tranquila.

-Eh... si_dijo la profesora sonriendole y dandole paso para que se sentara

Ale se sento a un lado de Goten.

-Estas bien?_pregunto Goten

-Si, claro, porque?_dijo ella

-Porque estabas llorando_dijo el

-Tranquilo, tan solo estaba recordando algo de hace ya muchos años y sin quererlo se me escaparon algunas lagrimas pero...nada especial, tranquilo._dijo ella sonriendo

Mientras ... la profesora se habia quedado pensando en donde era que habia escuchado de alguien que tenia cola tambien y...

-Ya lo recorde!_dijo la profesora , captando la atencion de todos

-Yo recuerdo que cuando era niña, fui a ver el torneo de la artes marciales con mis padres, yu ahi se encontraba un pequeño...ese niño, tenia cola, justo como tu_dijo ella

-Que?_pregunto Ale

-Si, habian un niño que tenia cola...ese niño, en ese torneo nos salvo a todos, porque el peleo contra el malvado de picoro_recordo ella

-Ahh...si ese niño...si, ese es mi papa_respondio dandose cuenta Ale

-Encerio?_pregunto la profesora asombrada

-Si es mi papa, se llama Goku_contesto Goten

-Wow..._exclamo ella

-Tu no eras la del noticiero de hace un tiempo?_pregunto un chico que se sentaba en el fondo

-Ehhh...creo que si...cuando llegue a la ciudad debido a mi cola un monton de periodistas me rodearon_dijo ella riendo

-Sabia que de algun lado la conocia_dijieron bajito algunos

-Bueno...sigamos con la clase, es el primer dia y me gustaria comenzar bien_dijo la profesora

Todos comenzaron a trabjar y luego de mas o menos unas 2 horas, toco la campana para anunciar que podian salir a el recreo, almorzar o tan solo tomas un descanzo de 1 hora, para luego continuar con la clases.

Ale estaba un poco confundida, no conocia a nadie aun, claro a esepcion de Trunks, su hermano y ese chico llamado Naruto.

Cuando llego a la cafeteria, la mayoria se le quedo mirando, y ella se dio cuenta de su error...tenia a su cola moviendose de un lado a otro.

La enrrollo y siguio caminando.

Fue hasta donde servian la comida y se sirvio un plato, camino y prefirio sentarse en una mesa vacia, no le gustaba estar rodeada de gente que no conocia, y como debia de estar ahi...preferia estar por lo menos sola.

Luego de unos 5 minutos, unas 10 chicas se sentaron en su mesa, mirandola.

-Hola?_dijo ella un poco irritada por las miradas y el gran silencio.

-Ahh...si hola, tu eres Alejandra no?_dijo una de las chicas

-Si, eres la chica nueva no?_dijo otra

-Emmm...si, esa soy yo_dijo un poco timida

-Eres rara_dijo una de las chica que la miraba de arriba a abajo de forma despectiva.

-Si?_dijo Ale de forma inoscente

-Si...que persona normal tiene cola ?_ dijo de vuelta la misma chica

Esa chica era rubia de ojos azules y parecia que solo se disponia a ponerle brillos naranjas a todo lo que llevaba puesto (ya que no se podia de otro color)

Seguramente una chica hueca.

-Yo...yo tengo cola, y sinceramente no le veo el problema_dijo Alejandra de forma desafiante

-Pues...yo creo que si, que chico miraria a una chica que tiene cola de mono? Y al parecer es hereditario, ya que me contaron que tu padre tambien tenia... dime...que chico te miraria a ti? _dijo riendo provocando a Alejandra.

-Sabes que? No se a que vino todo esto...osea...desde cuando la « charla» se trato de que si algun chico me miraria?_dijo ella fastidiada

-No lo se...pero...me parece tan gracioso eso_dijo la rubia

-Imaginate que intentara hablar con Trunks_dijo una de las tontas que la rodeaban en forma de burla

-Sentido comun amiga... Trunks nunca le hablaria a alguien como ella y menos teniendome a mi para eso_dijo la rubia con aires de superioridad

Todas las otras chicas asentian como tontas, al parecer, esa rubia las controlaba.

Alejandra tan solo se paro de esa mesa y se fue. Se sintio como una tonta ahi.

-Apuesto que ira a llorar_dijo la rubia

-Tontas_susurro Ale

Busco con la mirada a Trunks y estaba hablando con Goten y un monton de chicos no muy lejos de ahi.

Camino hasta alla.

-Hola_dijo un poco timida, ya que a los otros 5 chicos no los conocia

-Ale, como te esta llendo en tu primer dia?_dijo Trunks sonriendole y pasando un brazo por alrededor de sus hombros

-Mas o menos_dijo ella

-Que te sucede?_dijo el un poco preocupado

-Luego te digo, aqui no creo que sea adecuado_dijo ella

-Ahh...espera un momento_dijo el

-Chicos ya vuelvo si?_dijo el

-Asi que te llevas a la hermosa chica para ti solo no?_dijo uno de los chicos

-Olle! Esa chica es mi hermana_dijo Goten comenzando una pelea amistosa con los chicos.

Trunks tomo de la mano a Ale y se la llevo un poco lejos de los chicos pero...no tan lejos de las chicas que antes estaban molestando a Ale

-Que sucede?_pregunto el

-Es que...unas chicas...me dijieron algo sobre mi cola..._dijo ella triste

-Algo como que?_dijo el con el seño fruncido

-Algo como ...que nadie se fijaria en mi por ella... y que algo de que por ella nunca podria hablar con alguien como tu o algo asi_dijo riendo por lo ultimo

-Esa son tonterias_dijo el riendo

-Pues a mi si me molesto_dijo ella

-Y quienes fueron?_dijo el ya mas o menos teniendo idea de quien fue

-Una chica rubia y sus amigas_dijo ella

-Aquellas?_dijo el mirando al sector de chicas que justo estaban mirando sin poder creerselo.

Trunks estaba tomado de las manos con Alejandra , ademas estaban un poco mas cerca de lo normal.

Las chicas no lo podian creer.

-Olle...tengo una idea_dijo Trunks

-Que?_dijo ella

-Esa chica que te molesto yo ya la conosco muy bien_dijo el

-A si?_dijo ella

-Si, se llama Lin, me acosa desde el primer año que estoy aqui_dijo el con fastidio

-Con razon dijo que nunca te interesaria en hablar conmigo si ella estaba aqui_dijo Ale recordando lo que Lin habia dicho

-Bueno... nos beneficiariamos los dos...a ti no te molestarian y a mi me dejarian de molestar ella y las otras chicas_dijo el

-Que idea es esa que tienes en mente?_dijo ella

-Besame_dijo el

-QUE?!_dijo ella sorprendida

-Si, besame, si me besas ellas veran y dejaran de acosarme, porque sabran que ahora yo estoy interesado en ti, y a ti no te molestaran porque sabran que si estas a la altura de estar conmigo_dijo el

-Pero...

-Tranquila, si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo_dijo el

-No, el problema no es ese, la cosa es mi hermano, no se molestara?_dijo ella mirando a Goten

-No creo, ademas si quiere pelear, yo soy mas fuerte_dijo el

-De acuerdo_dijo ella

-Lista?_dijo el

-Si_dijo ella

Trunks comenzo a hacercarse a el rostro de ella, y como si fuera poco, los murmullos de las admiradoras de el que al parecer estaban haciendo pasar una cadena de que ellos se hiban a besar!

Las personas miraban atentamente la escena.

La cadena de la noticia llego hasta el grupo endonde se encontraban Goten y los 5 chicos.

-Oigan...miren alli, es la chica nueva y Trunks, al parecer se van a besar_dijo una chica

-Que?_dijo Goten buscando a su amigo a a su hermana con la vista.

Cuando los vio estaban a unos pocos centimetros de distancia el uno con el otro.

Mientras...

Trunks por alguna razon estaba emocionado por juntar sus labios con la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Y Alejandra estaba nerviosa, no lo podia explicar pero...nunca habia sentido algo asi.

Y el momento esperado llego.

Unieron sus labios en un beso tierno, dulce y sencillo.

Ambos tenian sus ojos cerrados.

Por alguna razon ambos apretaron mas sus manos y apretaron mas sus labios.

No habia movimiento, parecia el primer beso de ambos, cuando claramente ambos ya habian besado antes a otras personas, pero, por alguna extraña razon, ellos se sentian como si fuera su primer beso, el mas especial.

Trunks, ladeo un poco su cara para asi tener mas acceso a su boca.

Ella, separo un poco sus labios, y lo proximo que hizo fue succionar un poco el labio inferior de Trunks

Y el en respuesta succiono el superior de ella.

Su beso continuaba y continuaba, pero el aire se les estaba acabando y debian separarse en busca de el.

Se separaron y se miraron, estan sonrojados y con la respiracion agitada.

-Wow_dijo el

-Si...eso fue...

-Especial._termino el la frase

-Si...

-Trunks!_se escucho

El volteo y se dio cuenta de que todos ahi los estaban viendo. Se sonrrojo.

Fue Goten el que lo habia llamado, estaba mirandolo con una mirada dificil de comprender.

-Deberias ir con mi hermano_dijo Ale

-Es que...quisiera hablar contigo de algo_dijo el

-Ve, luego de las clases ire con Goten a tu casa, de todas formas Bulma me habia dicho que fuera para contarle de como me habia ido en el primer dia, ya que bueno...me trata como si fuera otra hija suya_dijo Ale

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mas tarde_dijo el besando su mejilla y llendo a donde Goten

Alejandra quedo confundida, no sabia como explicar lo recien sucedido, todo habia sido tan extraño para ella, se sentia extraña y sentia algo extraño en su estomago.

La campana sono y ella salio de el trance mental en el que estaba.

-No te la hare nada facil niña_escucho decir

Miro de donde provenia aquella voz y vio a Lin mirandola con odio.

Esa mirada le dolio, no queria que alguien la odiara, pero ella no tenia la culpa de que la chica fuera una obsesionada por Trunks.

-No sabes con quien te has metido, Trunks es mio, y no dejare que una estupida niña me robe lo que me pertenece desde hace años_dijo

-Sabes que suenas como una loca no? Trunks no es un objeto que le pertenece a alguien, es una persona, que si no te has dado cuenta se siente acosado por ti_dijo Ale

-Bien sabes que nos es cierto, Trunks a mi me ama, yo lo se, nada mas no lo hace publico porque es timido_dijo ella

-Sabes que? yo me voy a mi clase, no se que hago de vuelta perdiendo tiempo contigo hablando de cosas que no tienen sentido, cuando en realidad deberia estar entrando a clases_dijo Ale dandose la vuelta y alejandose, dejando a Lin con las palabras en la boca.

-Me las pagaras_dijo irritada Lin

Alejandra entro a clases y algunas chicas la miraban con envidia, y otros chicos la miraban desepcionados.

Es que la mayoria queria intentar algo por ella, ya que ella era hermosa, y bueno...pensaor que no tenia novio, y estaban en lo cierto pero con la escena de hace un rato los habia dejado a todos descilusionados.

La s clases transcurrieron tranquilamente y la campana de el final toco.

Goten la miraba distinto, no sabia si todos estaba bien asi que se decidio por preguntarle.

-Goten, estas bien?_pregunto ella

-No, te besaste con mi mejor amigo_djio el seco

-Te enfadaste?_dijo ella triste

-Si, pero no porque fuera con Trunks con quien te besaste_dijo el mirandola a alos ojos

-Y porque te enfadaste?_pregunto

-Porque no me dijiste que el te gustaba, somo hermanos gemelos, supuse que nos contabamos todo, ademas pude ayudarte en algo, pero no...no me dijiste nada_dijo el desepcionado

-Pero es que solo fue un plan, ambos hicimos eso con propositos_dijo ella

-Con que proposito?_dijo el

-Para que al el no lo acosen mas y para que a mi no me lomestaran_dijo ella

-No te molestaran con que?_dijo el arqueando una seja

-Es que unas chicas me dijieron que como tenia cola, ningun chico se fijaria en mi, y que Trunks ni siquiera me hablaria, y bueno...el plan de Trunks fue que nos besaramos, asi esas chicas dejaban de decirme que yo no estaba a la altura de el y de paso dejaban de acosarlo a Trunks_explico

-Pero creo que se fueron un poco de el tema no?_dijo Goten con una mirada complice

-Que quieres decir con eso?_dijo ella

-Creo que los dos se olvidaron de el porque se besaban...ya que ese beso fue muy real para ser actuado_dijo el

Ale se sonrrojo y lo golpeo en la cabeza

-Deja de decir tonterias Goten, Trunks tendria 1000 cosas mas importantes que estar conmigo_dijo ella

-Pero si ustedes mismos se besaron para comprobar que eso era mentira_dijo el sobandose ell chichon que le habia dejado en la cabeza

-Bueno...ya me aburrio este tema...deberiamos ir a casa, y contarle a mama como nos fue en nuestro primer dia de clases, ya que bulma tambien quiere enterarse y bueno...si no llegamos temprano a casa, mama no nos dejara salir luego_dijo ella

-Tienes razon, mama no nos va a dejar salir si se hace demasiado tarde_dijo Goten

Ambos salieron de la preparatoria y se dirigieron a un callejon en donde emprendieron vuelo, dirigiendose a su casa.

Una vez que llegaron alli...

-Hola, ya llegamos_dijo un contento Goten

-Oh, hijos,como les fue en su primer dia de clases?_dijo Milk

-Bien, aunque Alejandra llamo mas la atencion que yo_dijo Goten con un falso enojo

-Porque lo dices?_pregunto Goku

-Porque todos los chicos hablaban de ella, y las chicas tambien. Ademas de que en varias ocaciones se olvidaba y no enrrollaba su cola, y eso llamaba la atencion de todos... pero los que mas la miraban eran los chicos_dijo Goten mirandola con picardia

-Asi que mi hija es tan linda que attrajo a todos los chicos?-dijo MIlk

-Si...y no sabes a que chico..._dijo Goten mirandola con complicidad

Ale le mando una mirada tan intimidante que Goten se callo al instante.

-Pero tu no te acercaras no?_dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos

-Que quieres decir con eso Goku?_dijo Milk confundida

-Que...mi hija, supongo no estara interesada en ninguno, porque si alguno le llega a hacer daño, yo lo matare_dijo el a lo ultimo muy serio

Todos quedaron de piedra al escuchar esas palabras.

-Papa...estas hablando en serio?_dijo Ale

-Si, nunca senti eso por los muchachos pero...al ser mujer tu...no se...tengo una sensacion de que debo protegerte de cualquier persona a cada segundo_dijo el con la mirada baja

Ale camino hacia su padre y lo abrazo, lo abrazo fuerte y derramo algunas lagrimas de la emocion.

-Hija, porque lloras?_dijo Goku

-Es que...nadie nunca me habia dicho algo asi, y es muy lindo tener a alguien que quiera protegerte como tu lo has dicho_dijo ella limpiandose las lagrimas

-Es que...eso es lo que siento, que debo protegerte hija, que tu eres nuestra pequeña, que nadie debe hacerte daño_dijo el

-Gracias_dijo Ale abrazandolo de nuevo

Goku sonrio y vio como su esposa se limpiaba algunas lagrimas que tambien habian corrido debido a la emocion de las palabras de Goku.

-Yo tengo la misma edad, porque no soy tambien su pequeño_dijo Gpten fingiendo estar ofendido

-Ohh sii, tu eres el pequeño de mama_dijo MIlk llendo hasta su hijo y apretandole las mejillas hasta dejarlas rojas.

-Ya mama, me lastimas_dijo Goten con algunas lagrimas en los ojos al ser apretado tan fuerte

-Ohh lo siento_dijo ella

-No importa madre...te ibamos a preguntar si podiamos ir a lo de Trunks, es que Bulma quiere saber como le fue en su primer dia a Ale y bueno...yo quiero entrenar con Trunks_dijo el

-Claro, pero no vuelvan muy tarde, no quiero que molesten a Bulma si?_dijo Milk sonriendole

-Claro mama _dijieron ambos hermanos

-Mama, yo podria entrenar un poco?-dijo Ale

-Dado a que no te has portado mal en ningun momento, ayudas a todo el mundo y si eres de ayuda, no como los hombre de esta casa, creo que te mereces un poco de entrenamiento, si es lo que tu quieres_dijo Milk sonriendo

-Gracais mama!_dijo Ale abrazandola

-Bueno, ahora vallan a cambiarse, no quiero que el uniforme se ensucie_dijo MIlk

-Claro_dijieron los chicos

Luego de sacarse el uniforme, y cambiarse por algo mas sencillo y como para entrenar salieron.

* * *

Notas finales del capítulo :

Wow, fue agotador escribir tanto, pero vale la pena...supongo u.u

pues, que les parecio?

Si supieran lo que viene en el capitulo que viene u.u

AHH que emocion en este momento estoy mirando dragon ball z y acaban de morir ten shin han y chaoz, ayer murio yamcha y mañana muere picoro :'(

Pero bueno...despues seran revividos asi que...XD

PD: COMENTEN! Asi se que les gusta y subo otro capitulo!


	7. Quieres?

**Bueno, creo que esta historia no tiene mucho exito en esta pagina pero bueno, no la dejare colgada.**

**Comenten y disfruten de este capitulo.**

* * *

**Quieres?**

Luego de sacarse el uniforme, y cambiarse por algo mas sencillo y como para entrenar salieron.

Ya estaban el el aire, no iban rapido, pero tampoco lento.

Goten, tenia una duda en su cabeza y decidio quitarsela asi que hablo.

-Porque no podia decirle a mama lo de Trunks?_dijo Goten

-Porque no queria que comenzara a hacer preguntas que dan flojera contestar, ademas solo fue un beso y como ya te dije fue planeado_dijo ella sin mucho interes

-Me imagino si se lo hubiera dicho... como se hubiera puesto papa_dijo Goten divertido

-Si, nunca lo habia visto asi, pero bueno, como el dijo...el tener un hijo que sea mujer le cambio la forma de pensar_dijo Ale

-Si, al parecer es asi_dijo el

-Bueno, ahora apuremosnos_dijo ella comenzando a volar mas rapido

-Si_respondio el siguiedole el vuelo

Luego de un vuelo de mas o menos 10 minutos, llegaron a la casa de los Brief

Tocaron la puerta y la abrio la pequeña Bra.

-Hola!_dijo ella saltando a los brazos de Ale

-Hola pequeña, como estas?_dijo Ale abrazando a la niña, no tan niña.(tiene 8 años, pero...considerando el tamaño de los chicos y el tamaño de Bra, es pequeña, ademas de que infantil)

-Bien, recien estabamos hablando con mi mama de que deberias algun dia quedarte a dormir conmigo y con pan, y con Goten y con Trunks_dijo la niña enumerando con los dedos a cada uno de los que nombraba

-Si, no seria tan mala idea_dijo ella sonriendole

-Bueno...van a pasar?_dijo Bra

-Si claro_dijieron los Son

Una vez que pasaron, vieron a Trunks jugando un videojuego (estilo Play) sentado en uno de los sillones en. el living.

-Hola amigo, juegas?_dijo Trunks al ver a Goten

-Claro, asi te ganare de nuevo_dijo para molestarlo

-Yo creo que ire a saludar a tu madre_le dijo Ale a Bra

-Adelante_dijo Bra

Ale camino por los pasillos (ya le habian enseñado bien la casa) y golpeo la puerta que si no se equivocaba era de el laboratorio.

-Hola, como resulto el primer dia de clases?_pregunto una Bulma que recien salia de el laboratorio

-Bien, impresione a todos con mi cola_dijo riendo y moviendo la cola de un lado a otro contenta

-Que bueno...y...hablaste con algun muchacho?_dijo bulma dandole unos codazos

-Emmm algo asi_dijo ella sonrrojada recordando lo de Trunks

-Como que algo asi?_dijo ella

-Emmm...es que...no nada, tan solo conoci a un chico, dijo que se llamaba Naruto_dijo ella arrepintiendose de decirle lo de Trunks

-Y era apuesto?_pregunto curiosa Bulma

-Pues...no era feo_dijo la menor dijo recordando

-Asi que si era lindo?_dijo bulma sonriendo

-No se podria definir... pues no era feo pero...no lo se...en realidad ya no lo recuerdo mucho_dijo Ale riendose y con la mano detras de la cabeza, causando que bulma callera de cabeza a el suelo *caida anime*

-Como que no lo recuerdas?!_pregunto y grito Bulma no creyendo lo que le decia la hija de Goku

-Es que no hablamos mucho_Explico Ale rascandose la cabeza

-Como se nota que eres hija de Goku,eres igual de distraida que el_dijo Bulma resignada

Ale tan solo se limito a sonreir ampliamente a lo que le dijo Bulma

-Bueno...y a tu hermano como le fue?_pregunto

-Mas o menos, creo que se enfado, ya que mi cola le robo protagonismo_dijo riendo

Las dos rieron.

-Bueno mi niña, luego me cuentas mas, ahora voy a preparar la merienda, supongo que tendran hambre_dijo Bulma riendo

-Un poco_dijo Ale

Derrepente el estomago de Alejandra rugio pidiendo algo de comida. Ale se sonrrojo mucho.

-Lo siento_dijo con la cabeza baja y totalmente avergonzada.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte...eres saiyajin, es algo que llevas en la sangre_dijo Bulma

-De acuerdo_dijo Ale con la cabeza baja todavia

-Esta bien, ya me voy a la cocina, baja y diviertete un poco con los chico, yo los llamare para merendar_dijo Bulma con una sorisa sincera

-Gracias_dijo Ale

-No hay de que_dijo Bulma comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras para bajar e ir a la cocina

Alejandra, tambien bajo, pero fue a el living.

-Hola_dijo ella sentandose en el sillon frennte al televisor.

-Hola_respondio Trunks

-Y mi hermano?_pregunto ella

-Fue a el baño, dijo que regresaria pronto_dijo Trunks

-Ahhh...bueno, no importa... y ...dime...de que querias hablarme hoy?_dijo ella

Trunks puso pausa a su videojuego y la miro a los ojos.

-Es que...ese beso_comenzo el

-Que, el beso que?_pregunto inocente

-Se suponia que era actuado...no?_dijo el nervioso

-Si, lo que tu dijiste era que debiamos besarnos para que ya no nos molesten a ambos_dijo ella un poco sonrojada recordando lo que el habia dicho en la secundaria

-Es que...no fue tan actuado para mi_dijo Trunks sumamente sonrojado

-Que quieres decir con eso?_pregunto Ale con mucha sorpresa

-No lo se...para mi ese beso fue especial..._dijo un Trunks avergonzado

-Si...para mi tambien lo fue, se sintio tan...no lo se...bien_dijo ella

-Si...justo por eso...yo...queria...yo queria...pedirte...si nos podiamos...besar otra vez?_dijo un muy nervioso y rojo furioso debido a la verguenza Trunks.

-Pero eso estaria bien...quiero decir...tu quieres?_pregunto ella

-Claro...porque?_dijo el

-Es que...a mi me gustas Trunks y...no me gustaria ilusionarme besandome contigo, para luego...no se...seria algo muy trite para mi_dijo ella

-Lo que sucede es que a mi tambien me gustas, y por eso quiero estar seguro antes de hacerte una pregunta muy importante_dijo el

-De acuerdo_dijo ella

Trunks, estiro un poco sus manos, para asi poder tomar las de ella.

Ya seguros de lo que iban a hacer, se feuron hacercando el uno a el otro, con ambas manos tomadas.

Ya estaban a unos 2 centimetros el uno de el otro.

Podian sentir la respiracion de el otro sobre sus rostros.

Y sucedio.

Ambos con los ojos cerrados, estaban besandose.

Al principio era un beso tierno, luego fue algo como en la escuela, tan solo utilizaban los labios, pero un determinado momento, Trunks paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Ale, haciendo que ella le diera paso a el interior de su boca.

Ahora, los dos estaban utilizando sus lenguas, apretaban sus manos, estaban emocionados por lo que estaban haciendo juntos.

Ale, separo una de las manos y la fue subiendo a traves de su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro y luego a su cuello, y ahi la dejo.

En cambio Trunks, puso su mano libre en la pequeña sintura de ella, apretandola de vez en cuando, a causa de lo que estaban sintiendo.

Y cuando nada podia ser mas perfecto para ambos...

-Separense insectos_se escucho derrepente

Ellos se separaron a una gran velocidad, y pudieron ver a un Vegueta de brazos cruzados mirandolos serio.

No se podian sentir mas avergonzados, Vegueta los habia visto.

Ambos quedaron con las cabezas para abajo y muy rojos.

-Tranquilizence, no me molesto para nada sabandijas_dijo el, causando sorpresa en los dos jovenes.

-Que quieres decir con eso padre?_dijo Trunks

-Que como ustedes estan asi...supongo que pensaron que me habia enfadado pero...no, mientras ella sea saiyajin esta bien.

El problema seria que escogieras a una simple humana._dijo Vegueta

-Pero...Bulma es humana_dijo Ale inoscentemente muy confundida

-Bulma es un caso especial, ella es importante para mi, tanto como tu madre para kakarotto_dijo el mayor retirandose de el lugar

Ambos luego de que Vegueta se retirara se quedaron mirando y...comenzaron a reir como nunca.

-Eso fue...extraño_dijo ella

-Si que lo fue_dijo el

Derrepente entra Goten

-Que es tan gracioso?_dice el

-Nada amigo._dice Trunks todavia riendo

Bulma aparece y les dice que vallan a almorzar

Goten literalmente sale corriendo detras de Bulma hacia la cocina.

Ale y Trunks rien al ver la reaccion de el muchacho hacia la comida.

Ale iba a seguirlo cuando luego de unos 3 pasos alguien tomo su mano haciendola parar.

Miro hacia atras y vio que era Trunks mirandola de una manera...tierna.

-Que sucede?_pregunto ella

-Es que...yo quisiera que me contestaras unas preguntas..._dijo el

-Que preguntas?_pregunto ella

-Bueno...la primara era... que fue lo que sentiste con ese beso?_dijo el

-Pues...con ese beso yo...me senti especial, nadie me habia besado tan bien...ademas lo senti muy tierno de tu parte_dijo ella recapasitando lo que habia sentido

-Ben...la segunda pregunta era...si era cierto que gustas mio_pregunto el

-Pues...como ya te lo habia dicho, ustedes en mi mundo eran muy conocidos, y yo los veia, y bueno...como sabras, tu tambien salias, y a mi tu me gustabas mucho...bueno...a todas las chicas les gustabas...y al parecer aqui tambien te persiguen...pero el caso es que si, siempre me gustaste_dijo ella sonrojada

-De acuerdo...la tercer y mas importante pregunta es...tu...quieres ser mi novia?_pregunto el timido

-Es encerio Trunks?_dijo ella

-Si...es que...a mi tambien me gustas, el beso lo senti tan especial como tu y ...en este tiempo que nos hemos estado conociendo, me gusto mucho tu forma de ser.

Eres amable con todo el mundo, has unido mas a toda la familia, le has caido bien a todos, siempre ayudas, eres simpatica hasta con las paredes! Y bueno...yo seria muy feliz si tu aceptaras ser mi novia_dijo el sonrojado

-Pues...gracias, esa pared se habia manchado por culpa de mi jugo, debia arreglarla con mucho cuidado y dedicacion y...si Trunks...si quiero ser tu novia_dijo ella abrazandolo

-Encerio?

-Si, no te acuerdas de que me tropeze al esquivar a Pan y a Bra mientras jugaban?_dijo ella inocente

-Que?...No, te pregunto si es encerio que me aceptas como novio_dijo el que no creia hasta que punto podia llegar la inocencia de Ale

-Ahh...sobre eso, claro, como te iria a mentir tonto_dijo ella riendo

-Ale me haces tan feliz!_dijo el abrazandola y girando juntos en el lugar riendo

-Oigan...que sucede aqui?_dijo Bulma con una sonrisa picara con Goten a un lado comiendo pero mirando la escena.

-Es que...Ale y yo somos...novios_dijo Trunks

-Encerio hermana?_dijo goten medio atragantado con la comida

-Si._dijo ella sonriente

-Wow...pues los felicito_dijo Bulma

-Gracias mama_dijo Trunks

-Es bueno que tu novia sea Alejandra y no cualquier muchacha que no conocemos._dijo Bulma

-Si, ademas sabemos que ella no es como las tontas que solo se interesan en nuestro dinero_dijo Trunks

-De eso esten seguros, yo nunca me interesaria en esas cosas, a mi solo me importa Trunks, ademas...como ya saben yo ya tengo dinero de sobra, que no lo quiera utilizar para todo es otra cosa_dijo ella

-Si niña, eso ya lo sabemos, por eso, te quiero decir que estoy muy contenta de que seas tu la niña con la que esta mi hijo_dijo Bulma abrazando a Ale

-Muchas gracias_dijo ella

-Oye hermanita...no te preocupa que papa se enfade? Recuerda lo que dijo hace un rato_dijo Goten

-Que fue lo que dijo Goku?_dijo Bulma

-Pues mi papa dijo que por alguna extraña razon no queria que me interesara en ningun chico porque podian llegar a hacerme daño, y eso era lo que el menos queria_dijo ella

-Pero yo nunca te haria daño_dijo Trunks

-Ya lo se ...pero papa...no se... estaba raro..._dijo ella

-Estaba celoso_dijo Bulma

-Celoso?_repitio Ale

-Si, eres su unica hija mujer y quiere protegerte. Lo mismo sucede con Vegueta, no deja que Bra entrene demasiado por miedo a lastimarla, la otra vez amenazo a un padre, ya que su hija molestaba a Bra en la escuela, y hasta ahora no le ha enseñado a volar por miedo a que caiga en uno de los intentos_dijo Bulma

-Encerio el señor Vegueta amenazo a un padre?_dijo Goten divertido

-Si, es muy sobreprotector con Bra, y nunca lo fue con Trunks_dijo Bulma

-Si, yo nunca senti que mi padre se preocupara si tenia citas, y hoy dijo que a Ale no le podia gustar nadie porque los muchachos le iban a hacer daño_dijo Goten

-Encerio el señor Goku dijo eso?_pregunto Trunks asombrado

-Si, nunca habiamos visto esa reaccion en mi padre_dijo Goten pensando

- tu como te lo tomaste Ale_le pregunto Bulma a Alejandra

-Yo pues...adorable_dijo Ale con una gran sonrisa

Todos calleron al estilo anime

-Como te lo puedes tomar como algo adorable?_pregunta Trunks

-Es que...nunca nadie me habia protegido de esa manera y ...mucho menos mi padre de el otro mundo..._dijo ella a lo ultimo triste

-Que...como era tu padre alla?_pregunto Bulma

-Preferiria hablar de eso mas adelante...pues todavia no estoy preparada para hablar de el_dijo ella triste

-De acuerdo, respetamos tu desicion_dijo Goten

-Gracias_dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera

-Bueno...como le vas a decir a papa que eres novia de Trunks?_pregunto Goten

-No lo se...creo que deberiamos esperar un poco_dijo ella

-Yo ire contigo_djio Trunks

-Gracias_dijo ella mirandolo

-Bueno...creo que deberian ir a merendar, deben tener hambre_dijo Bulma

-Ademas Goten no dejara nada_dijo Trunks

-Eso es mentira!_dijo el Son

Todos rieron y fueron a merendar.

Las horas pasaron y ya habia anochesido, los hermanos Son se despidieron de Bulma y luego Trunks los acompaño a la salida.

-Bueno amigo, nos vemos mañana_dijo Trunks a Goten

-Si, esperemos mañana si pueda ir contigo en la limusina_dijo Goten sonriendo

-Claro, tu tan solo llega en hora, y iremos los tres_dijo el pelimorado

-De acuerdo, mañana me levantare temprano_dijo Goten sonriendo

-Eso espero amigo_dijo trunks

-Bueno...supongo que debo ireme no?_dijo Goten pensando en que ellos querian despedirse de una manera mas «intima»

-Estaria bien_dijo Trunks

-Tranquilo enseguida te alcanzo_dijo Ale

-De acuedo, hasta mañana Trunks_dijo el Son emprendiendo vuelo

-Bueno...creo que deberiamos despedirnos de una manera ya normal para una pareja de novios_dijo Trunks

-Hablas de besarnos?_Pregunto ella

-Si, de eso_dijo el sonrojado

-Y porque lo complicas tanto Trunks, solo dilo_dijo ella con la inoscencia de la familia Son

-Es que bueno...no hablo mucho con chicas_dijo el

-Eso es raro porque las tienes a todas detras tuyo, supongo que deberias hablarle por lo menos a una_dijo ella con la mano en su menton pensando

-Si es que...soy un poco timido con esos temas_dijo el

-Bueno...yo me tengo que ir Trunks, sabes que no se volar muy rapido y bueno...Goten ya debe haberse alejado un poco_dijo ella

-Claro, te entiendo_dijo el

-Si..._Ale se lo quedo mirando

-Bueno..._dijo el esperando que ella diera un indicio de beso o algo

-Que?_pregunto ella inocente

-Ya sabes..._dijo Trunks sonrojado

-Que cosa?_pregunto incredula

-Ale!_dijo Trunks un poco desesperado ante la inocencia de la chica que tenia enfrente

-Que?_volvio a decir con un poco de miedo

-No nos pensamos besar?_pregunto exasperado

-Ahh...si claro_dijo ella riendo

Ambos se hacercaron y unieron sus labios, con ambos ojos cerrados y las manos de Trunks en la cintura de ella, mientras ella tenia sus manos en los hombros de el.

El beso comenzo a ser mas profundo y los movimientos de sus leguas desesperados.

Derrepente los dos al mismo tiempo comenzaron a caminar -aun sin separarse- hacia una pared, que se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos.

Desde adentro si se situaban en dicha pared no los veian, por lo cual, quizas no los interrumpirian.

Cuando la espalda de Ale toco la pared, Trunks mordio el labio inferior de Ale, haciendo que de la boca de ella saliera un suspiro.

Ale, comenzo a descender sus manos y empezo a acariciar sus musculosos abdominales.

Trunks, por su parte, subi y bajaba sus manos, desde la cintura hastta debajo de sus pechos y desde ahi hasta la cintura.

En uno de los movimientos, Trunks -casi por accidente- toco uno de los pechos de Ale, y al escuchar su pequeño gemido, lo toco de nuevo.

Ale gemia en la boca de Trunks, al sentir que con una de las manos de Trunks le masajeaban un pecho.

Pero Ale se separo de el.

-Trunks...no_dijo ella con la cabeza agacha

-Que sucedio?_pregunto el

-Nada pero...no podemos continuar_dijo ella

-Tranquila, fue muy bien pensado de tu parte separarnos_dijo el sonriendo

-Ademas...ya me tengo que ir_dijo ella mirando el cielo

-De acuerdo_dijo el con la cabeza mirando el suelo

Ella se acerco y tomo con sus manos el rostro de el para subirlo y quedar ambos mirandose.

Ale deposito un tierno beso en los labios de el y luego le sonrio.

El le devolvio la sonrisa.

Alejandra se alejoun poco y luego emprendio vuelo.

5 minutos despues...

-Ya era hota de que llegaras_dijo Goten con quien acababa de encontrarse.

-Si...vamos?_dijo ella sonriendo

-Vamos_dijo el tambien con una sonrisa en el rostro

Luego llegaron a su casa, hablaron, cenaron y luego cada uno a su habitacion para dirmir, que al otro dia tenian que estar preparados para ir a la casa de Trunks.


	8. Piedra, Papel o Tijeras

**Piedra, Papel o Tijeras**

Un nuevo dia se presentaba en la montaña Paoz

La familia Son acababa de despertar, estaban en la cocina esperando que las dos mujeres que habian en la familia, terminaran de hacer el desayuno.

-Hermanita, demoraras mucho?_pregunto Goten

-Pues, si quieres puedes ayudarme, asi terminaria mas rapido_dijo Ale

-Lo haria pero, terminaria toda la cocina prendida fuego_dijo Goten riendo

-Tienes razon_dijo ella riendo

-Hijo, hoy van a ir a lo de Bulma?_dijo Goku

-Si, porque?_pregunto Goten

-No, por nada, solo curiosidad_dijo Goku

Toda la familia desayuno y apronto, los niños iban a llevar el uniforme en la mochila, ya que volando para llegar a la casa de los Brief, se les arrugaria y se desarreglarian.

Llegaron a la casa de los Brief, aterrizando en el patio delantero.

-Hola Ale_grito Bra corriendo a abrazar a su amiga

-Hola pequeña_dijo Ale abrazandola

-Viniste para ir en la limusina con mi hermano y Goten?_pregunta la niña

-Si, debo cambiarme y aprontarme sino no me dara el tiempo_dijo Ale

-Te ayudo?_pregunto

-Si quieres_dijo Ale

-Siiii_grito Bra corriendo hacia adentro

Ale y Goten rieron

-Ni siquiera me saludo_dijo Goten con un puchero

-Es que...bueno no lo se pero...es una niña, y tu eres el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, yo que tu lo preferiria asi...antes que..._dijo Ale razonando

-Antes que... que?_dijo Goten con curiosidad

-Pues en la mayoria de los casos sucede y lo mas probable es que en este tambien suceda, en mi mundo ya se sospechaba y habian rumores, hasta historias creaban de como quizas seria, pero...ella no ha demostrado nada..._dijo ella con su mano en la barbilla en pose de estar pensando.

-Que cosa Ale? , Habla de una vez!_dijo Goten exasperado

-Pues, que la mayoria de los casos, la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo, en este caso Bra, siempre gusta de el mejor amigo, en este caso TU. Lo que quiero decir es que...si eso no sucede es suerte, aunque en mi mundo, habian personas que decian que ustedes terminaban juntos..._dijo ella

-QUE?!_dijo Goten asombrado por lo que le habian dicho recientemente

-Si, yo, ahora estoy cambiando la historia, ya que en mi mundo este mundo era una serie televisiva, y pues...ya habia terminado, y cuando termina, Bra ya tiene 16 y Pan 15 y te puedo decir que ambas son muy bonitas..._dijo Ale

-Pero...nos llevamos 9 años!_dijo el

-Por eso...no son muchos si a mi me lo preguntas_dijo ella

-Pero...es la hija de Bulma y Vegueta, ademas la hermana de Trunks, yo no podria estar con ella nunca, ni su familia lo permitiria!_dijo el

-Es por eso que seria interesante, imaginate los problemas que se causarian..._dijo Ale riendo

-Estas loca sabias?_dijo Goten entrando hacia la casa

-De acuerdo, pero lo unico que te digo es que, cuando los años pasen y ella cresca y tu estes confundido, yo te estare apoyando y tratare de que Trunks no quiera matarte_dice ella siguindolo hacia la casa

-Si si...lo que tu digas_dijo el intentando de olvidarse de la conversacion

Caminaro hasta la puerta y alli entraron a la casa como si nada, ya estaba acostumbrados, ella desde hace un mes que le habian dicho que lo haga y Goten...bueno, Goten desde que nacio pasaba en esa casa.

-Hola_dijo Trunks que se encontraba bajando las escaleras

-Hola_dijieron los hermanos

Trunks camino hacia ellos y los saludo a Goten con un saludo de golpes de puño y a Ale con un beso sobre los labios.

-Que asco!_dijo Goten riendo

-Asi que te da asco?_dijo Trunks riendo.

El tenia a Ale tomada de la cintura, y ella tenia ambos brazos alrededor de el cuello de el. Ambos abrazados riendo por la reaccion de Goten.

Esa pose en ambos ya habia sido visto por todos, simpre pasaban juntos desde que Alejandra habia llegado a este mundo, siempre se abrazaban y besaban, no en los labios, pero...siempre coqueteaban, se mandaban indirectas y de mas, pero nunca habia surgido nada, hasta ahora.

Y bueno...como antes ya se habian dejado ver por todos asi de juntos, no seria una noticia muy impresionante para los demas el que les digan que ahora eran novios.

-Si, me dan asco, desde que ella llego a aqui no se despegan, y no hablo de ahora, desde hace mas de un mes andan ahi que si que no._dijo Goten con un falso enojo

-Pero ahora ya somos novios asi que deberias de acostumbrarte hermanito_dijo Ale pegando su rostro a el de Trunks

-Si, ahora nos podemos besar todo el dia_dijo Trunks dando pequeños besos en la boca de Ale, haciendo que ella riera

-Son un asco!_dijo Goten

-Tu porque no tienes con quien besarte_dijo Ale riendo

-Es que yo a diferencia de otros me preocupo por la educacion_dijo Goten

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu_dijo Trunks riendo a carcajadas por lo que Goten acababa de decir

-Si...lo se, es que ... son todas muy...no se ..._decia Goten exasperado

-Tontas_dijo Trunks

-Superficiales_dijo Ale

-Si, ademas...algunas hasta se me acercan para preguntarme sobre ti!_dijo Goten apuntando a Trunks

-Que? Sobre mi?_dijo Trunks riendo

-Si, algunas se me acercan solo para preguntarme si tu estas soltero, si podria hablarles de ellas a ti o yo que se que otras cosas_dijo el ofendido

-Pues ahora si te preguntan, tu debes decir que tiene novia, y que soy una chica medio saiyajin, hija de Goku y Milk, la mujer y el hombre mas fuertes de el universo, y que cuando me enojo puedo llegar a ser peor que gohan enfadado_dijo Ale con una media sonrisa, pero hablando realmente en serio

-Eso es verdad hemanita?_dijo Goten un poco asustado

-Que cosa?_dijo ella

-Que cuando te enojas eres mas fuerte que Gohan enfadado_dijo Trunks igual de asustado

-Ahhh...eso, si, es verdad, por eso no me gustan las peleas, si me gusta entrenar y si...no te discutire que las ganas de pelear no me faltan , ya que eso lo llevo en la sangre pero...cuando veo que los limites tienen que llegar a esos extremos, ya no me gustan tanto, ya que las cosas siempren terminan destruidas y algunas personas heridas_dijo ella

-Ohh...al parecer eres como Gohan_dijo Trunks

-Puede ser...pero lo unico que digo es que si alguien va a salir herido inconcientemente, prefiero no pelear_dijo ella

-Bueno...creo que deberia ir a cambiarme_dijo Goten

-Si, yo tambien_dijo Ale

-Bueno...ire a desayunar, terminen de cambiarse y desayunen con nosotros_dijo Trunks

-No, tranquilo, nosotros ya desayunamos_dijo Ale

-A mi no me caeria mal comer un poco_dijo Goten riendo

-Amigo...tu no cambias_dijo Trunks riendo

Ale y Goten fueron a distintos baños de la casa y se cambiaron, poniendose los uniformes y arreglandose.

Cuando bajaron, vieron a la familia Brief desayunando.

Goten comio un poco, mientras que Alejandra revisaba tener todo en su mochila.

Cuando todos estaban ya prontos para irse, se subieron a la limosina y se fueron.

Una vez que llegaron a la preparatoria, todo un monton de chicas, comenzaron a amontonarse para esperar que Trunks y Goten salieran de el gran auto.

-Dame la mano_dijo Trunks en el oido de Ale

-Porque?_dijo ella bajito sin entender

-Porque asi sera mas facil que se den cuenta de que estamos juntos_dijo el susurrando y sonriendole tiernamente

-Que tanto hablan ustedes dos?_pregunto Goten

-Nada hermanito_dijo Ale riendo

-Bueno...bajamos?_pregunto Goten

-Claro_dijo la pareja que estaba sentada enfrente de el

Los tres adolescentes salieron de la limosina, encontrandose con muchas chicas con al parecer las hormonas descontroladas.

-Goten!_gritaron algunas comenzandolo a rodear

-Hermano, vas a estar bien?_pregunto Ale riendo

-Si, pero si ves que no llego a clases dile a mama que siempre la ame._dice Goten comenzando a ser arrastrado por las chicas lejos de ahi.

Mientras que Trunks y Ale estaban siendo observados por las chicas.

-Trunks, porque ella estaba en la limo con ustedes?_pregunta una de las fanaticas del peli-morado.

-Porque ella es..._Trunks fue interrumpido por otra de las fanaticas

-Porque ella es hermana de Goten, me lo contaron el otro dia_grito una que estaba en el fondo

-No, ella estaba en el auto porque..._Trunks devuelta no pudo terminar de hablar

-Porque ella es la novia de Goten?_pregunto otra

-No!_dijo Ale asqueada de la idea de ser novia de su hermano

-Entonces porque es?_dijo una chica enojada

-Porque yo soy su novia_dijo Ale

-Eso no es cierto verdad Trunks_dijo una rubia que ya era conocida por todos.

-Ale es mi novia, y quisiera que ya no me acosaran, no les digo que no me pueden hablar, mientras nada sea fuera de lugar y tengan respeto_dijo Trunks

-Pero...tu no puedes estar con ella!_grito la rubia

-Porque Lin?_dijo el desafiante. No le gustaba la idea de que pensaran que Ale no estaba a la altura de el.

-Porque ella...ella...ella no es tan bonita como yo! Esa niña no es nada mas ni nada menos que una mutante, una rara, un mounstruo! Ademas, todos sabemos que tu estas destinado a estar conmigo Trunks!_dijo ella histerica

-Porfavor, ten un poco de sentido Lin, me vienes acosando desde hace años, ya sabes que a mi no me gustas! Ademas yo no creo en ninguna de las cosas que dices que ella es! Por si no lo sabias, yo de bebe tambien tenia una cola, nada mas que mi familia me la quito!_dijo Trunks enojado por lo que acababan de decir de Ale

-Pero...en ti quedaria bien...en ella no!_dijo Lin enfurecida

-Sabes que? Yo no seguire con esta charla sin sentido. Ale y yo estamos juntos, somos felices, y nadie nos va a separar. _dijo Trunks

-Pero...el que tu y ella esten juntos es lo unico que no tiene sentido aqui!_dijo la rubia

-Ya lo dije, no seguire discutiendo esto. Vamos?_le dijo el a Ale

-Si_dijo ella que en todo momento habia estado callada escuchando los insultos de Lin y las defenzas de Trunks.

Ale y Trunks se alejaron, todavia tomados de la mano y por fin,sin que nadie los persiuiea.

-Esto no va a quedar asi Trunks!_se escucho a lo lejos un grito de Lin

Trunks y Ale rieron

Ambos entraron y caminaron por los pasillos.

El salon de Ale estaba ubicado a unos tres salones que el de Trunks, por lo cual ellos se quedaron parados contra la pared de al lado de la puerta de el salon de ella.

Trunks tenia a Ale contra la pared y se le acerco a la cara, hasta quedar a unos dos centimetros de distancia.

-Asi que tengo una nueva enemiga..._dijo Ale con una sonrisa de lado.

Las respiraciones se chocaban, estan casi rosando su labios cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra.

-No tienes porque preocuparte...ella no me interesa para nada_dijo Trunks

-Estas seguro no?_dijo ella rosando intencionalmente sus labios con los de el

-Segurisimo_dijo el quriendo besarla, pero ella se reia y corria la cara.

-No te besare_dijo ella riendo

-Pero...porque no?_dijo el riendo y buscando su rostro, mas bien su boca

-Porque...no se_djio riendo

-Te propongo un trato_dijo el

-Suena interesante, la ultima vez que propusiste un trato, o mas bien una idea, terminamos besandonos y ahora somos novios_dijo ella recapasitando

-Bueno...el trato seria este...jugaremos piedra, papel o tijeras, si yo gano te beso y si tu ganas..._dijo el esperando que ella continue

-Si yo gano...te dejo un moreton en el cuello_dijo ella con una sonrisa de lado

-Me parece un trato justo_dijo el

-Pero...no pienso hacerte eso en frente todas estas personas_dijo ella viendo que estaban en el pasillo de la preparatoria, y que habian como 100 estudiantes en dicho pasillo.

-Esta bien, de todas formas, si yo gano, tampoco podre besarte aqui_dijo el mirando hacia un costado

-Por que?_pregunto ella

-Porque acaba de llegar el director y el apuesto que en este mismo instante esta buscando a alguna pareja besandose o que este muy cerca para separarlos_dijo el

-Entonces alejate_dijo ella poniendo sus manos en el musculoso pecho de el y alejandolo para que el director no viera su cercania.

-Bueno...aceptas el trato, si o no?_pregunto el

-Claro_dijo ella

-De acuero...lista?_dijo el

-Lista_respondio ella

-PIEDRA, PAPEL, o TIJERAS_dijieron ambos al mismo tiempo

Fue empate.

-PIEDRA, PAPEL, o TIJERAS_repitieron

Otra vez empate

-PIEDRA, PAPEL, o TIJERAS_volvieron a decir

Empate

-PIEDRA, PAPEL, o TIJERAS_dijieron riendo al ver que solo salia empate

Empate otra vez

-Me parece que quiere que nos besemos y me hagas ese chupon en el cuello_dijo Trunks

-Quien?_dijo ella

-La suerte, dende, kaio-sama, no se..._dijo el riendo

-Pues...si ellos dicen_dijo ella

-Encerio?_dijo el

-Claro...tu solo dime un lugar en donde no nos vean_dijo ella

-Sigueme_dijo el tomandola de la mano y guiandola

-Luego de esconderse de varios profesores, el conserge, y tratar de que varios estudiantes no los vieran...llegaron.

Era la azotea de la secundaria.

Cuando llegaron decidieron ir a un lugar en donde nadie los pudiera ver en caso de que alguien subiera a ese lugar.

Estaban detras de uno de los grandes tubos de ventilacion que habian ahi.

Se miraron. Los dos tenian una sonrisa de lado. No hablaban solo se miraban sonriendo.

-Y?_dijo ella

-Que?_pregunto el

-Que vamos a hacer primero?_prigunto ella

-Pues...yo quiero besarte_djio Trunks acercandose a la cara de ella

-Entonces hazlo_dijo Ale una vez que Trunks estaba a escasos centimetros de su boca

Trunks la beso, fue un beso apasionado, lleno de deseo, cargado de amor, de cariño, de lujuria

El la tenia tomada de la cintura, apretandola de vez en cuando, mientras ella tenia ambos brazos alrededor de el cuello de el, acercandolo desesperadamente para asi profundisar mas el beso.

Era un guerra de lenguas, ellas pedian desesperadamente poder saborear de la otra.

Trunks fue bajando su mano derecha, hasta llegar a el trasero de Ale donde derrepente el beso se corto.

Ale lo estaba mirando a la cara.

El supuso que habia echo mal al colocar ahi su mano pero, una sonrisa en la cara de ella lo hizo dudar.

Ale se acerco a su cuello y comenzo a depositar besos, sacando suspiros de placer de la boca de el.

-Te gusta?_pregunto ella con una sonrisa de medio lado y voz seductora

-Si_dijo el con los ojos cerrados y la respiracion pesada.

Alejandra sonrio de vuelta y comenzo a pasar su lengua por el cuello de Trunks, y luego empezoa succionar, despacio y lento, pero si dejaba marca.

Ella al ver que ya habia dejado la marca que queria dejar, lo separo un poco, colocando sus manos en el pecho de Trunks.

-Que sucede?- pregunto el que tenia cara de haberse quedado con ganas de algo mas.

-Mira, tu ya me besaste y yo te hice esa marca en el cuello, ya ambos cumplimos con nuestras prendas, ademas...no se a que mas querias llegar Trunks..._dijo ella riendo

-Es que...bueno_dijo el bajando su cabeza y suspirando resignado.

-Mirame_exigio ella

-Mnh?_dijo Trunks mirando a la chica

-Tenemos que bajar a clases...si? Ademas...ahora que lo pienso, cada vez que nos besamos nos pasamos un poco de la raya no?_dijo ella con pose de estar pensando

-Que quieres decir con eso?_pregunto el ojiceleste con cara de confucion

-Que...yo en este poco tiempo he visto a mis pades besarse, pero ellos no se sobrepasan, no pasan a ams de eso, no porlomenos a la vista de nosotros, y creo que tampoco sin nosotros...lo que quiero decir es que...nosotros cada vez que nos besamos, no podemos separarnos por alguna razon, siempre terminamos manoseandonos Trunks_ reflexiono Alejandra

-No lo se...ahora que lo dices tambien me llama la atencion...podrian ser la adolescencia quizas, no lo se_ dijo el pensando

-No lo creo, yo he tenido novios antes y no susedia esto_dijo ella

-Pues no lo se...mejor bajemos_ dijo el riendo

-Si, no quiero llegar tarde como aller_respondio Ale

Ambos bajaron y fue justo en ese instante en el cual toco la campaña.

-Bueno, me voy porque mi proxima clase es de biologia y el salon queda en el piso de arriba_ explico Trunks

-Ve tranquilo, yo ya entrare, tomare algunas cosas de mi casillero y entrare_dijo ella dirigiendose a su casillero

-Y...porque no lo hiciste antes?_pregunto Trunks

-Porque alguien queria que lo besara!_dijo ella

-De acuerdo, ya me voy_dijo acercandose y depositando un beso en los labios de ella y subiendo luego las escaleras, en rumbo a la clase de biologia

-Bueno...ahora tengo matematicas, asi que el cuaderno esta...donde esta mi cuaderno!?...ahh cierto...aqui esta_decia ella en voz alta y a lo ultimo riendo

-Hablas sola?_pregunto alguien detras de ella

-He?_se dio vuelta para ver quien le hablaba y alli vio a el rubio que la saludo el dia anterior.

-Hola_dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Hola Naruto, como estas?_pregunto ella sonriendo

-Bien, veo que hablas sola_dijo el riendo

-Ahh eso...si a veces lo hago_confeso riendo

-Y no te parece que es extraño?_dijo el rascandose la cabeza

-Oye...tengo una cola de mono y el cabello mas extraño que veras en tu vida, y te parece extraño que hable sola?_dijo ironica y riendo

-Bueno punto..._dijo el riendo

Derrepente sueña una campana y las personas comenzaron a salir de las clases, confundiendo a ambos adolescentes.

-Porque estan saliendo todos?_le pregunto Naruto a Ale

-No lo se, yo tan solo estaba tomando mi cuaderno de matematica, para luego entrar a mi clase_dijo ella

-Espera_dijo el comenzando a acercarse a unas personas que habian no muy lejos y preguntandoles el porque de la repentina salida.

Ale espero, mirando hacia cualquier lado, distraida, tarareando alguna cancion, totalmente inoscente e inofenciva,

Naruto volvio hacia ella y la saco de el trance en el que estaba sumergida.

-Ya has vuelto?_ Le pregunto ella inoscente

-Si, solo les fui a preguntar a unos amigos el porque han salido_explico el

-Ahhh...y que te dijieron?_pregunto curiosa

-Que sus profesores les habian dicho que la directora nueva daria un anuncio importante, y que deberian salir a el patio dentro de 5 minutos

-Ohh...deberiamos ir saliendo, no crees?_dijo ella sonriendo

-Claro_dijo el devolviendole la sonrisa

-Ale!_se escucha que alguien grita llamandola

Alejandra, se volvtea buscando a quien la llamaba y vio a su hermano acercandose riendo

-Hermano, vas a ir a el patio por lo de el anuncio?_pregunto ella

-Si, no se de que se trata pero, mientras nos salve de nuestra clase de matematica ire enseguida, aunque...donde te habias metido? No te vi dentro de clases_dijo el mirandola curioso

-Es que habia olvidado mi cuaderno de matematica en el casillero y buenmo...lo estaba buscando pero me entretuve charlando con un amigo_dijo ella

-Y con quien te pudiste haber entretenido tanto como para no entrar?_pregunto Goten sonriendo

-Conmigo_dijo Naruto saliendo de atras de Alejandra, con una sonrisa de medio lado mirando a Goten

-Tu?_dijo Goten de forma casi despectiva y serio

-Si Goten, que acaso te molesta?_dijo el rubio sonriendo con cara de triunfador

-Bastante_dijo el joven Son

-Ohh que pena_respondio Naruto

-No te acerques a mi hemana_dijo Goten tomando de la mano a Ale y atrayendola a el

-Oigan!...ustedes supongo que ya se conocen, no?_dijo ella ya sabiendo la respuesta obvia

-Si, somos viejos amigos_dijo Naruto


	9. Encerio hermanitoni una vez?

**Encerio hermanito...ni una vez?**

-No te acerques a mi hemana_dijo Goten tomando de la mano a Ale y atrayendola a el

-Oigan!...ustedes supongo que ya se conocen, no?_dijo ella ya sabiendo la respuesta obvia

-Si, somos viejos amigos_dijo Naruto

-Nunca fuimos amigos Naruto, te lo vuelvo a repetir, no te acerques a ella, me oiste?_le dijo Goten muy serio y con Ale ya rodeada por un brazo suyo en la cintura.

-Esperen, esperen_dijo Ale saliendo de los brazos de Goten y poniendose en medio de ambos - Yo no se que pasa aqui, alguien puede explicarme porque en realidad ya me confundi._dijo ella

-El tuvo un problema grande con Trunks._explico Goten

-Eso es verdad?_pregunto Ale mirando a Naruto

-Si, pero no entiendo porque yo no podria ser tu amigo_respondio Naruto

-Supongo que el problema fue con Trunks no conmigo, asi que podremos ser amigos sin problemas_dijo Ale sonriendo

-Si y ahora que ya resolvimos el problema podriamos ir a el patio no?_pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa

-Claro_respondio ella con una sonrisa

-NO!_dijo Goten

-Pero...porque?_pregunto una desanimada Ale

-Porque te dije que no podias acercarte a el_Explico Goten

-Bueno...saben que? Yo ire, si luego quieres ir ve, no hare que discutas con tu hermano_dijo Naruto. - Adios Ale_dijo saludandola con un beso en la mejilla - Adios Goten,un gusto volverte a ver_dijo mirando a Goten con una media sonrisa

Naruto se alejo con ambas manos en los bolsillos en direccion al patio.

-Porque te comportaste de esa manera Goten?!_pregunto ella enfadada

-Porque?!_repitio el enojado

-Si, porque?! El es mi amigo, no tienes derecho de decirme con quien debo juntarme y con quien no!_ dijo ella muy enojada con su hermano

-Agradece que fui yo el que los vio juntos y no Trunks...ahi si despidete de tu amiguito_ le dijo Goten a Ale

-Pero...que fue lo que sucedio!? Porque no me dices?_pregunto ella exasperada

-Pues...lo primero que deberias saber es que Naruto no es humano, proviene de un planeta llamado G 22._dijo Goten

-Ahh, y que mas?_pregunto

-Es que acaso no te impresiona?!_pregunto el impresionado al ver que a ella ni le importo que el no fuera humano.

-No, toda nuestra familia, amigos y conocidos no lo son y los que si son humanos son extremadamente fuera de lo comun, uno mas que sume a la lista no me impresiona_dijo sin mucho interes

-Bueno punto...bueno sigo...cuando teniamos 11 y 12 años con Trunks nos inscribimos en el torneo de artes marciales que se festejaba ese año, y Trunks llego a la final, enfrentandose con Naruto y debido al poder que posee Naruto, Trunks perdio. 2 años despues cuando ya teniamos 13 y 14, volvimos a entrar a el torneo y se volvio a repetir la historia, Trunks y Naruto llegaban a la final, pero Trunks perdia. 2 años mas tarde otra vez volviamos por revancha pero...otra vez lo mismo. Y este año, intentaremos de nuevo poder ganarle_explico Goten

-Wow no puedo creerlo_dijo Ale totalmente asombrada

-Si yo tampoco_dijo Goten pensativo

-Si hermano, como es posible que de todas esas oportunidades tu no llegases a la final nunca!?_pregunto asombrada

-Que?!_ caida anime de parte de Goten

-Si hermano, que nunca entrenabas?_pregunto enfadada

-Es que acaso no escuchaste lo otro!?_pregunto indignado

-Si pero...no le di mucha importancia_dijo riendo

-Pero...TRunks es tu novio!_dijo el

-Y?, yo no veo el porque de no llevarme bien con Naruto, creo que si el problema es de ellos, en ellos se queda. Ademas seria egoista de su parte que por un problema suyo yo me quedara sin un amigo_dijo ella

-Pero...

-Nada! Ahora vamos llendo a el patio que quedan tan solo unos 3 minutos para llegar_dijo Ale tomandolo de el brazo y arrastrandolo por los pasillos hasta llegar a el patio

Ahi se encontraban ya la mayoria de los estudiantes, esperando a que la directora llegara para dar el comunicado.

Goten y Ale estaban concentrados en ver si llegaba dicha directora cuando a Ale le tapan los ojos con las manos y le susurran a el oido.

-Quien soy?_le preguntan el el oido con un susurro que la hizo estremeser.

-No lo se_dijo ella sinceramente

Caida anime de Trunks

-Que acaso nisiquiera sientes el ki?!_pregunto el entre asombrado y exasperado

-Si pero, nunca estoy pendiente de eso a no ser que sea necesario, no soy de esas personas que estan pendientes de otra todo el dia_explico ella

-Oh, por un momento crei que no sentias ki_confeso Trunks

-Que quieres decir con eso?_pregunto ella un poco enfadada

-No, nada_se apresuro a decir

-Pensaste que era tan tonta que no sabia sentir ki?_Sentencio ella enfadada

-No, encerio es que aveces eres tan distraida que.._ella no lo dejo continuar

-Si, si Trunks, mejor prestemos atencion que ya viene la directora_Dijo Ale ofendida a lo que el le habia dicho en un principio

-Pero..._no lo volvio a dejar terminar

-Nada Trunks, atiende a la directora_repitio ella enfadada

-De acuerdo_dijo el con la cabeza agacha y arrepentido de haber echo aque comentario

La directora llego y se paro en el escenario que habia teniendo a ambos lados de ella a todos los profesores de distintas materias de el instituto.

-Bueno, primero que nada buenos dias estudiantes, lamento haberles echo perder tiempo de clase, pero tengo un importantisimo comunicado para todos._comenzo a decir la directora. - Como algunos sabran, yo soy nueva en este instituto, y nunca les conte que tengo 3 hermanos que tambien son directores pero de otros institutos de diferentes ciudades._agrego - Nunca lo habiamos pensado, pero debido a que este año se celebrara un nuevo torneo de las artes marciales, estuvimos hablando entre nosotros (ella y sus 3 hermanos) en hacer algo especial, podriamos hacer una competencia entre institutos.

Teniamos la idea de hacerlo en lugar de el torneo, y podrian pasarlo por television, pero no sabemos como conseguir que salga en la tele y no sabemos quien podria hablar con el señor Ms Satan, ya que el es el que organiza los torneos de artes marciales_termino deciendo la directora.

-A nosotros nos gusta la idea de verlos participar a ustedes, relacionarse con otros estudiantes, ademas serian famosos por ese momento y quien sabe despues..._alento el profesor de biologia.

-Bueno...lo que queda por hacer es lo siguien, los que quieran que este plan se lleve a acabo levante la mano_Demando la directora

Casi todos levantarn las manos, logrando que por mayoria de votos se decidiera que si.

-De acuerdo, pero alguien tiene que conseguir un canal de television que nos de un horario para salir, y la otra cosa es alguien que pueda comunicarse con Mr Satan.

-Mi tio trabaja en la tele, podria hablar con el_se escucho que decia una chica a el fondo

-Muchas gracias_dijo la directora

-Mi hermano esta casada con la señorita Videl, la hija Mr Satan, podria ir a su casa y plantearselo_grito Ale para que la escuchasen

-Encerio?_pregunto la directora con una gran sonrisa

-Si, ademas el señor Satan nos le debe algunos favores a la familia, no creo que rechase la idea_declaro Ale

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias_dijo la directora

-Esperen, esperen, y cuando se supone que seria la competencia?_pregunto un profesor

-Seria dentro de un mes o dos_dijo no muy segura la directora

Luego de eso la mayoria fue volviendo a clases y el dia siguio normal.

A la salida...

Ale y Goten iban caminando en direccion a la salida, cuando escucharon que Trunks los llamaba de atras y se detuvieron para que el los alcanzara.

-Que sucede Trunks?_pregunto Goten

-Es que averigue otra cosa_dijo Trunks

-Sobre que?_pregunto Ale

-Sobre las competencia de institutos_explico el

-Y que es?_pregunto curioso Goten

-No es necesario estar en la secundaria para entrar a el concurso_dijo Trunks

-Pero, porque no?_pregunto Ale

-Porque cada instituto queda en diferentes capitales, el nuestro esta en la capital de el oeste, los otros se encuentran uno en la de el norte, otro en la de el sur y otro en la de el este. Por eso, tan solo con tener 17 años o mas claro sin llegar a pasar los 30, pueden participar_conto Trunks

-Que bueno!_exclamo Ale

-Porque?_pregunto Goten

-Porque quiero invitar a alguien a participar_explico ella con una enorme sonrisa y con un plan creandose en la cabeza

-A quien?_pregunto Trunks un poco celoso

-No se lo dire a nadie ahora, solo les informo que tengo un plan, cuando tenga todo listo quizas se lo diga_dijo ella decidida

-Pero hermanita yo quiero saber_se quejo el joven Son

-Que lastima, porque no se los dire_repitio ella.

-De acuerdo_se resignaron ambos jovenes

-Bueno ahora...adios, Goten le dirias a mama que fui a lo de Gohan?_pregunto ella a su hermano

-Si claro pero, porque vas para alla?_pregunto

-No importa el porque pero...se lo dirias_pidio ella con una sonrisa y cara de cachorrito

-Claro hermana_respondio Goten no pudiendo resistirse a esa cara

-Es que no vas a ir a mi casa?_pregunto Trunks

-Claro que ire_dijo ella guiñandole un ojo

Luego de esto ella emprendio vuelo hacia la casa de Gohan

* * *

**Y...que les parece? Comenten y diganme, si? Gracias**


	10. Mi idea (parte 1)

**Bueno...se que esta historia no tiene mucho exito en esta pagina pero bueno... no la dejare empezada para luego no subir mas, no?  
**

**Disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.  
**

* * *

**Mi idea (parte 1)**

-Toc Toc Toc_sonaba la puerta de la casa de la familia Son Satan.

-Quien es?_preguntaba Pan mientras se dirigia a la puerta

-Pan? Soy yo Ale, me abres?_pregunto Ale desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Claro tia Ale_contesto alegre Pan abriendo la puerta con una gran sonrisa

-Como estas pequeña?_pregunto Ale saludandola con un abrazo

-Bien y tu tia?_contesto alegre

-Bien, con muchas ganas de contarte algo_dijo Ale muy alegre y ansiosa

-Que cosa tia?_pregunta ansiosa por saber

-Primero debemos ir a la casa de Bra para traerla, a no ser que quieras enterarte alli_propuso Ale

-No tia, prefiero enterarme aqui, ya que en la casa de Bra a veces pierdo_dijo pan sonrojada

-Tranquila, yo tambien_admitio riendo Ale

-Bueno vamos a traerla si?_Pidio Pan

-Mira, mejor avisale a tu mi hermano ( Gohan) que yo he venido y que he ido en busca de Bra para traerla, si?_prefirio Ale

-Claro,pero no demores_pidio Pan

-Tranquila, enseguida vuelvo_dijo Ale que ya se encontraba corriendo hacia la salida.

Ale volo por unos 3 minutos los mas rapido que pudo. La casa de los Brief desde la casa de Gohan no quedaba lejos.

-Toc Toc Toc_sono la puerta

Trunks abrio sin preguntar ni nada y sonrio al verla parada ahi viendolo.

-Hola Trunks_saludo sonriente la de la familia Son

-Hola, como estas?_pregunto el dejandola pasar a la casa-mansion de su familia

-Bien y tu? _pregunto ella

-Bien, con ganas de verte_dijo el acercandose.

-Oh, pero sabes que yo no olvido que tu me trataste de tonta no?_pregunto ella con una sonrisa de lado

-Sigues con eso?_pregunto el triste

-Si, ademas vine a ver a tu hermana_aclaro ella

-A Bra?_pregunto no muy convencido Trunks

-Si, la vine a buscar para ir con Pan_explico

-Pero...no viniste a estar conmigo?_pregunto triste

-Nop_respondio riendo

-Vamos, no te puedes enfadar por solo un comentario tonto de mi parte_recrimino Trunks triste pero sonriendo acercandose y abrazandola

-Pero es que tu me dijiste tonta, y yo se que soy muy distraida y si, quizas si sea tonta, pero...no me gusto que fueras TU el que me lo diga, porque de ti no me lo esperaba_dijo triste abrazandolo y undiendo su cara en el cuello de el

-Pero es que tu no eres tonta_explico el. - Si, quizas seas distraida, y quizas en algunos temas seas tan inocente que no los entiendas pero...a mi me parece lo mas tierno que he visto, y por eso yo te quiero_dijo el besandolela cabeza, abrazandola de forma cariñosa y tierna

-Gracias_dijo ella undiendo mas su cabeza en el cuello de el y abrazandolo mas fuerte

-Ale, me perdonas?_pregutno el

-Si_contesto ella

-Gracias_dijo el cerrando los ojos y abrazandola, quedando los dos en un silencioso pero hermoso momento entre los dos.

-Gracias a ti, por aceptarme como soy_dijo ella despues de separarse de aquel bonito abrazo

-Bueno, ire a buscar a mama y a avisarle que te llevaras a Bra para lo de Gohan_propuso el

-De acuerdo, yo mientras ire a buscar a Bra,... esta en su habitacion, no?_pregunto ella

-Si, debe estar jugando con la muñeca que le compraste la otra vez_dijo el riendo

-Esta bien y ...Trunks, encerio...gracias_agradecio ella otra vez con una sonrisa sincera

-Tranquila, no hay nada porque agradecer_contesto el devolviendole la sonrisa

Ale subio las esclaeras y busco la habitacion de Bra, una vez que la encontro, vio que si, ella estaba con la puerta de su habitacionabierta y Bra jugando con la muñeca que ella le habia regalado una semana atras.

-Puedo pasar_pregunto divertida todavia en el pasillo

-Ale!, que haces aqui!_corrio a saludarla con un abrazo tierno

-Nada, tan solo vine a buscarte para contarte algo muy importante_respondio alegre

-Que?_pregunto curiosa

-Aqui no te lo dire, iremos a la casa de Pan y alli se lo contare a las dos_dijo Ale

-De acuerdo_dio Bra.

Las dos bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con Trunks que estaba al parecer en la puerta esperando.

-Adios hermanito_dijo Bra para luego volar hasta alcanzar la cara de Trunks, en donde deposito un beso en su mejilla.

-Adios hermanita_respondio el besando ahora la mejilla de ella. -No des problemas_le advirtio

-Tranquilo, estoy segura de que si hay algun problema la causante sere yo_le apresuro a decir Ale

-Bueno...yo voy llendo a casa de Pan_dijo Bra emocionada por ir a la casa de su mejor amiga.

-Bra, no vallas muy rapido, asi te alcanzare pronto_le dijo Ale

-Tranquila, ire lento_contesto saliendo por la puerta de la casa y emprendiendo vuelo

-Asi que no me diras que tienes en mente_dijo Trunks divertido

-No, todos se enteraran cuando llegue el momento_contesto

-vamos...quiero enterarme_pidio Trunks con cara cachorrito

-No_le dijo riendo para luego acercarce a la cara de el y darle un beso al cual el correspondio.

-Nos vemos_dijo ella luego de separarse

-Adios_se despidio el

Ale salio y volo, encontrandose con Bra.

-Volemos rapido que le prometi a Pan que no demoraria_dijo Ale riendo

-De acuerdo_contesto Bra tambien riendo

Ambas chicas volaron rapido para luego de 3 minutos aparecer en la casa de Gohan y Videl.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Bueno, espero les halla gustado y comenten, si?  
_**

**_Saludos.  
_**


	11. Mi idea (parte 2)

**Mi idea (parte 2)**

Ambas chicas volaron rapido para luego de 3 minutos aparecer en la casa de Gohan y Videl.

Golpearon la puerta pero esta vez les abrio Gohan

-Hola hermanita, hace dias que no me visitabas_regaño el sonriendo

-Es que mamá me ha echo estudiar mucho para el comienzo de clases_explico ella con una mano en la nuca

-Tranquila, a mi tambien me hizo estudiar mucho_rio el

-Vamos a ver a Bra_pregunto impaciente Bra

-Oh, si perdona, ve subiendo Bra_dijo Gohan dejando pasar a la impaciente niña

-Es tan adorable_admitio Ale

-Todos los niños son adorables_respondio Gohan

-Si, ya se pero...ella y Pan, para mi son especiales_explico Ale

-Debe ser porque en tu mundo no tenias familiares pequeños quizas_penso Gohan

-Quizas_respondio Ale

-Bueno, hermanita, que es lo que te trae por aqui?_pregunto Gohan

-Es que tengo una idea en mente la cual involucra a Bra y a Pan pero como no puedo hablar en la corporacion porque ahi Trunks escucharia y no quiero que el ni Goten ni nadie que no este en mi plan escuche_explico sensillamente

-Ahh...y yo me puedo enterar o es que no estoy en tu plan?_pregunto divertido

-Tu te tienes que enterar porque para completar el plan necesito pedirte permiso, el tuyo y el de Videl, tanto como el de Bulma y Vegueta._dijo no muy convencida con el ultimo

-Okey, esto me asusta un poco pero confiare_admitio divertido

-Gracias...bueno, ahora debo informales a ellas de mi plan y luego te lo dire a ti y a Videl_le dijo ella subiendo las escaleras en busca de el cuarto de Pan

-De acuerdo_dijo Gohan a medida que ella iba subiendo.

Ale subio y entro a la habitacion de Pan, encontrando a las dos chicas hablando.

-Bueno...nos diras cual es tu plan?_pregunto un poco malhumorada Pan, al tener que esperar tanto

-Si, bueno...ustedes siempre me dicen que no quieren ser tratadas como unas niñas verdad?_pregunto Ale

-Claro, nosotras ya no somo unas pequeñas niñas a las que no se les puede dejas hacer nada_dijo Bra

-Bueno...como yo me sentia de la misma manera cuando tenia su edad, tengo un plan para que ustedes ya no sean tratadas asi, pero eso implica que ustedes ya no tendran esta edad_explico Ale

-No entiendo_dijo Bra confusa

-Miren, la hare mas facil, ustedes conocen lo que fue alguna vez la habitacion de el tiempo?_pregunto Ale

-Si, mi papa me conto que una vez entro con mi abuelito a entrenar, y que un año alli es un dia en la vida real_contesto Pan recordando lo que alguna vez Gohan le habia contado

-Bien, y que dicen si les digo que podriamos juntar las esferas de el dragon y volver hacer que exista_pregunto Ale

-Pues yo diria que es una idea genial_exclamo Bra con una gran sonrisa

-Pero...porque hariamos tal cosa?_pregunto Pan

-Porque se celebrara un gran torneo de las artes marciales, pero combiando con una especie de reality que sera trasmitido por tv_explico Ale

-Y que tiene que ver la habiatcion de el tiempo con esto?_pregunto Bra

-Que solo dejan participar a mayores de 17_explico Ale

-Pero...eso no es justo!_grito Pan furiosa

-Ya lo se, por eso necesitamos la habitacion de el tiempo, y ahi entraran ustedes, pasaran unos 9 dias ahi, y saldran con 17 años._contesto Ale con una sonrisa

-Wow, no lo habia pensado..._confeso Pan

-Ahora, debemos preguntarles a sus padres si dejan que sus hijas crescan 9 años de golpe_dijo Ale con un poco de miedo al imaginarse la reaccion de los padres de las niñas

-Eso sera un poco difisil, pero seguro que lo lograremos._dijo con entusiasmo Bra

-Claro_dijeron Ale y Pan desididas

_10 Min. despues..._

-QUE?!_gritaron Gohan y Videl al escuchar la historia de las 3 chicas

-Porfavor mamá, para mi es muy, pero muy importante participar en ese torneo, ademas...ya no quiero tener mas 8 años_se excuso Pan

-Si, a mi tampoco me gustaba tener 12 pero por eso no fui a una habitacion de el tiempo a crecer_Dijo enojada Videl

-Vamos...no nos dejaran participar si no tenemos esa edad_dijo Pan con ojos llorosos

-Pan, al tener esa edad tendras que estudiar en una secundaria, y si nunca entraste a la escuela ni a la primaria se me hace un poco dificil de creer que te ira bien en la secundaria_agrego Gohan

-Hagamos un trato, con Bra estudiaremos todos los dias y luego de un año alli saldremos y tu nos pondras alguna especie de prueba, asi veras que si estare luego capasitada para estudiar en la preparatoria, o acaso tu no estudiaste en tu casa?_pregunto Pan sabiendo que la respuesta era si

-Tu estas de acuerdo?_le pregunto a Videl

-No lo se..._contesto ella indesisa

-Vamos... les prometo que estudiare muchisimo_dijo pan

-Segura hija?_pregunto Videl

-Si mama_contesto Pan

-Bueno, por mi parte es si_dijo Videl

-De acuerdo, si tu estas de acuerdo yo tambien_dijo Gohan con una gran sonrisa

-Sii!_festejaban las tres chicas saltando y abrazandose

-Pero, no hay necesidad de juntar las esferas, estas ya estan reunidas en el templo de Dende_dijo Gohan

-Encerio?_pregunto Ale entusiasmadisima

-Si, las juntamos despues de usarlas la ultima vez, porque si las necesitabamos de apuro no tendriamos que perder el tiempo en buscarlas_explico el

-Esa fue una gran idea!_respondio Ale muy contenta

-Bueno...ahora solo queda mi casa_dijo Bra

-Hermano, dejarias que Pan me acompañe a la casa de Bra?_pregunto Ale

-Claro_dijo Gohan

-Gracias_agradecio, saludo a su hermano y a Videl y luego se marcho a casa de la peliazul, acompañada por las dos niñas felices.

_Ya en la casa de Bra..._

-Vegueta... tu que crees?_pregunto Bulma

-Pues...yo no me opongo mientras se comprometa a entrenar como se debe_respondio sencillo

-Pero, debe estudiar tambien_dijo Bulma no muy convencida con la idea

-Mama, Pan tambien estudiara, esa es la condicion de ella, y si ella estudia, yo estudiare_propuso Bra para convencer a su madre

-Si Bulma, mi papa me dijo que si no estudiaba no me dejaria y para saber si estudie luego de cada dia que salgamos de la habitacion, mi papa nos pondra una prueba, y decidira si seguiremos entrando o no_agrego para terminar de convencer a la mayor de las mujeres ahi presentes.

-Quieres decir que Gohan controlara si ustedes han estudiado en ese año que estuvieron ahi dentro?_pregunto insegura

-Claro, ellas entraran y ahi estudiaran tanto como entrenaran, para luego ser muy reconocidas, tanto por su fuerza, como por su belleza, como por su inteligencia_contesto Ale tratando de convencerla, agregando el entrenamiento para que vegeta ayudara un poco.

Al parecer, Vegeta se dio cuenta y luego de mirar a su hija y ver que en sus ojos ella expresaba que en realidad queria ir a esa habitacion y de verdad queria crecer y compartir esa exxperiencia con su mejor amiga de la vida.

-Mujer, ya no dudes mas, ademas yo creo que si algo sucediera, esta chiquilla por mas distraida que sea se hara responsable tanto de nuestra hija como de la mocosa de Gohan._le dijo Vegeta a Bulma

-Tu crees?-le pregunto

-Claro, si yo lo digo es porque debo tener razon_dijo el con superioridad

-De acuerdo_cedio la mujer, haciendo que las tres chicas gritaran de la emocion y saltaran a abrazar a los mayores.

-Bueno, bueno...deberian dejar de perder el tiempo y alistar las cosas que llevaran para el año entero_le propuso Vegeta que estaba sonrojado por el abrazo que las tres chicas le habian dado.

-Tienes razon_dijo Bra entusiasmada

-Bueno...yo le pedire permiso a mis padres para estar afuera unas dos o tres semanas, porque ya que no entrare a la habitacion de el tiempo, debere entrenar igual_dijo Ale riendo

-Tia Ale, me llevas a mi casa?_pregunto Pan

-Claro, bueno...nos vemos_saludo Ale para luego irse a la casa de Gohan con Pan

_Ya en la casa de Gohan..._

-Bueno hermanito, yo creo que deberias decirle a Pan que es lo que tiene que estudiar y darle ropa de entrenamiento porque recuerda que tambien debe entrenar_sugirio Ale a su hermano Gohan

-Y tambien debere de hacer esa prueba para saber si es que estudio o no_dijo suspirando

-Tranquilo, ellas son dos chicas muy responsables y te puedo asegurar que lo lograran, si tu pudiste entrenar y estudiar a la vez porque elas no?_pregunto graciosa

-Tienes razon, mañana le pedire a el señor Picoro si no me da un traje para Pan y yo ahora le dire que es lo que tiene que estudiar y bueno...alguna que otra cosa_respondio Gohan

-Que bueno hermanito, bueno, yo ahira me retiro que tengo que pedirles permiso a mamá y papá para salir por mas o menos 3 semanas_dijo Ale

-Bueno, nos veremos mañana temprano en el templo, pediremos el deseo de restaurar la hebitacion de el tiempo y luego ellas entraran._dijo Gohan

-Claro, bueno...adios hermano_saludo ella saliendo luego volando en direccion de su casa

Cuando llego a su casa...

-QUE?!_grito Milk

-Mamá yo creo que es una buena idea_dijo Ale cabeza abajo con miedo

-PERO HIJA ESTRAS FUERA 3 SEMANAS! ESO ES CASI UN MES!_exclamo Milk

-Pero mamá, yo vendre a comer algun día, ademas vendre para preguntarle a mi papá si quiere entrenar conmigo_explico Ale

-Pero hija..._dijo milk triste

-Mamá no me ire_explico Ale

Ella sabia el miedo que ya tenia Milk de perder a sus seres queridos, ella ya habia pasado por muchas cosas y el miedo de que alguien querido se volviera a ir le daba mucho miedo.

-Pero...me prometes que vendras a mostrarme que te encuentras bien?_pregunto la mayor

-Si mamá, addemas...no es que valla a dormir en el suelo o vivir en una cueva, a mi antes de venir me dieron una capsula que contiene una gran casa, es muy grande, cuando la revise me olvide de revisar algunos cuantos cuartos, porque es muy grande, ademas de bonita._dijo Ale entusiasmada

-Encerio hija?_pregunto Milk un poco mas contenta sabiendo que su hija por lo menos no viviria en un mal estado

-Si mamá, y ya te dije, que si algo me sucede vendre enseguida_dijo Ale

-Bueno hija, entonces mañana te acompañaremos a el templo, ya hace tiempo que no veo a Picoro o Mr Popo_dijo Goku sonriendo

-Gracias_agradecio Ale abrazando a sus dos padres.

-No hay porque hija, te lo mereces_dioj Goku

-Oigan... tengo una duda, donde esta Goten?_pregunto Ale luego de separarse de el abrazo

-Ahh, Goten salio con Trunks a entrenar, quieres ir?_contesto y luego pregunto Goku.

-No, tan solo pregunte porque sentia su ki alterado junto con el de Trunks, estoy cansada de estar volando todo el dia de un lugar a otro, ademas debo de aprontar mi ropa para mañana_explico ella

-De acuerdo hija, quieres comer antes?_pregunto Milk

-Si, tengo mucha hambre!_dijo ella riendo

-Yo tambien_dijo Goku

-Pero Goku, tu no te iras a dormir antes_dijo MIlk confundida

-Pero igual tengo hambre_dijo con la cabeza baja timido

-Ahh Goku tu si que no cambias, ahora voy a preparar comida para ustedes dos_dijo Milk riendo junto con Ale y luego Goku.

Milk, fue a la cocina y preparo una gran cena, y aunque ella casi no comio, los otros dos saiyajunes comieron comi si no existiera un mañana.

-Mamá estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias_dijo Ale pasando sus manos por su estomago.

-Si Milk, cada vez cocinas mejor_dijo Goku

-Gracias, es por la practica_dijo Milk riendo

-Bueno, yo me retirare a guardar mis cosas y luego dormir_informo Ale

-Esta bien hija, que descances_dijo Goku

-Duerme bien hija_le dijo Milk

-Gracias, igualmente para ustedes_dijo ella para luego retirarse a su habitacion.

Ale subio las escaleras y se dirigio a su habitacion.

Cuando entro, luego de cerrar la puerta, se quedo mirando la nada.

Se habia quedado pensndo en lo que habia sucedido hoy.

No podia seguir a este paso con Trunks, sentia que lo amaba pero...no queria dar ese paso tan importante , no despues de lo que ella habia vivido.

Ademas, que pensaria el si se enterara que ella no es virgen.

Que pensarian todos?

Lo peor de todo es que su virginidad no la perdio con alguien a quien ella amara, ni con alguien con quien ella estaba de novia o algo parecido.

Que dirian?

Pensarian que es una cualquiera, eso es lo mas seguro.

Aunque quizas entenderian si ella les contaba que era lo que habia sucedido pero, no, eso le daba mucha verguenza, miedo, tristesa, rabia, enojo y un sin fin de emociones.

Tambien les estaria dando motivos para que le tuvieran lastima, y eso si que no, ella odiaria que alguien le tuviera lastima.

Lo mejor seria que ella siguiera con su actitud de siempre y tratara de superar su problema interno por si sola.

Despues de todo, un poco de entrenamiento la ayudaria a descargarse

Por otro lado, estaba entusismada, el imaginarse entrenar por 3 semanas seguidas le emocionaba, le daban ganas de saltar de alegria.

No podia creer que iba a compartir su pasion de pelear con mas personas, y mejor aun, con su familia.

En el otro mundo no existia persona que soportara sus golpes, bueno...quizas si pero por suerte ya se habia librado de ese hombre, ya nunca mas lo veria.

Pero volviendo a el tema, le alegraba que sus ahora grandes amigas Pan y Bra entrenarian con ella. Porque tenia un plan y lo llevaria a cabo mañana. No entrenaria tan sola despues de todo, y las ganas de entrar a la habitacion de el tiempo no se las podria quitar nadie.

Bueno, tampoco podia llegar tarde asi que...

Ale camino hasta llegar a su guarderopa y saco toda la ropa deportiva que tenia (recuerden que en ese mes que nos salteamos, ella salio con Bra, pan, Milk, Videl y Bulma de compras y con los chicos izo otras cosas tambien pero ahora no vienen a el caso)

Luego tomo la capsula y la guardo en una pequeña cartera que tenia. En dicha cartera, tambien guardo su billetera, con tarjeta , billetes y todo lo que una billetera lleva.

Guardo todas las maletas en la gran caja que le habian dado cuando llego a este mundo, luego encapsulo la caja y tambien la guardo en la cartera.

Recordo su tanque de regeneracion y le parecio una buena idea llevarlo tambien, asi que lo guardo con las otras capsulas.

Vio la capsula que contenia la espada y no sabia si llevarla o no pues, ella no la utilizaria como algo para defenderse, ella sabia pelear muy bien pero...algo le decia que la llevara, y bueno pensandolo bien...una capsula mas, una capsula menos, le daba igual, la guardo con las demas.

Lo mismo sucedio con el auto, lo guardo para completar las cantidad de capsulas que tenia, no por algo de necesidad.

Bueno...no necesitaba nada mas, y pensandolo bien ahora, que bien le ubieran caido las capsulas antes.

En el otro mundo tenia que hacer a empleados cargar con muchas maletas y ahora...todo iba en esa pequeña cartera.

Bien...si ya no le faltaba nada, se iria a dormir ahora.

Y eso hizo, se fue a dormir enseguida.

_En otra parte..._

-Enserio mama?_Pregunto emocionada Pan

-Si hija, tu abuelo Satan me dijo que le parece una gran idea, que se pondria a hablar con los directores de las secundarias y arreglarian todo el tema de el lugar las fechas y demas._le dijo Videl a su hija

-Que bueno! Y le dijiste lo de Boo?_pregunto Pan

-Si pan, ya le dije que le dijiera a Boo que tiene que elegirlos a todos ustedes_dijo Videl suspirando

-Bien!_dijo Pan saltando de la alegria

-Bueno, ahora sube a guardar tus cosas Pan, sino mañana no tendras nada que llevar._dijo Videl

-Si mama_Pan en dos segundo ya no se encontraba ahi, ya habia ido corriendo a su habitacion y se estaba guardando toda la ropa y demas que utilizaria ese año en la habitacion.

_Al otro dia..._


	12. Plan en marcha (parte 1)

**Plan en marcha (parte 1)**

_Al otro dia..._

-Hermanita levantate_Decia Goten sacudiendo a Ale

-MH?_pregunto ella todavia medio dormida

-Hermana, papa y mama me dijieron que te levante_djio Goten levantando a Ale en sus brazos

-Hermano dejame dormir_decia Ale riendo un poco y escondiendose en el cuello de Goten

-No, levantate o te llevare asi a el templo_dijo el riendo

-Ya lo sabes?-pregunto ella aun con los ojos cerrados y la cara escondida en el cuello de su hermano

-Si, mama me lo dijo ya que le pregunte si no llegariamos tarde ya que tu no te levantabas_explico el

-Ahh, tengo sueño_dijo ella undiendo mas su cara

-De acuerdo, te llevare asi e iremos a el templo con la teletransportacion de papa y alli te veran TODOS en tu pijama, que nada mas consiste en ropa interior_dijo el burlonamente y dando pasos hacia la puerta de su cuarto

-NO!_dijo ella dando un salto terminando tirada en el suelo

-Jajaja ya te despertaste?_pregunto el riendose mucho

-Tonto_dijo ella sobandose la espalda y su trasero ya que se golpeo fuerte contra el suelo

-Vamos hermana, vistete y levantate_dijo el saliendo de su habitacion

-Ahhh que sueño_dijo ella boztesando

Se vio a el espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en su baño y se dio cuenta de que Goten tenia razon, solo estaba utilizando un culot negro y un sosten de el mismo color.

Se dio una ducha y salio rapido a vestirse.

Se coloco un sosten deportivo ( tipo top ) de color rosa y un short ajustado negro. De zapatos, se puso unas zapatillas blancas con las puntas amarillas (como las de vegueta pero en zapatillas no en botas)

Se ato el cabello que ese dia le quedaba por la mitad de la espalda y lo tenia rebajado y con serquillo.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontro con sus padres y hermano.

-Hija, no pudiste dormir anoche?_ppregutno Milk preocupada

-No, tuve pesadillas_explico ella y no mentia, habia tenido pesadillas otra vez con ese hombre, con ese que tanto odiaba y tanto miedo a la misma vez le tenia.

-Eso explica que duermas como si no durmieras en meses_la molesto Goten

-Si, pero al menos yo me duermo en mi casa no en clases_le dijo ella sacandole la lengua

Goku y Milk tan solo rieron.

-Hija deberias comer_dijo Goku

-Si, tengo mucha hambre_dijo ella relamiendose la boca

-Pues deberas comer en el templo, ahora ya deben estar todos esperandote y tu eres la que organizo todo_dijo Milk viendo el reloj de pared que habia en la cocina

-Ahh pero mama_dijo ella no queriendo esperar para comer

-Pero nada hija, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu te levantes tan tarde_dijo Milk comenzando a guardar todo en una canasta para llevarla a el templo y que Ale desayunara.

Luego de que Milk terminara de juntar el desayuno de Ale, goku los junto a todos y utilizo la teletransportacion y los llevo a todos con Dende.

-Señor Goku!_saludo Dende alegre

-Dende tanto tiempo!_dijo Goku llendo a saludar a Dende

-Tios!_se escucho una aguda voz gritar

Ale y Goten se voltearon y vieron a Pan correr y saltar sobre ellos logrando derribarlos y dejarlos tumbados en el suelo a ambos.

-Hola pequeña_dijo Ale un poco azul ya que le faltaba aire

-Pan me asfixias_dijo Goten

-Pan ya, los estas dejando sin aire_dijo Gohan que se acercaba a saludarlos

-Hijo, como te va?-pregunto Milk a su hijo mayor

-Hola mama, como te va a ti?_pregunto Gohan saludando a su madre con un calido abrazo

-Bien, ahora tengo a alguien que me ayude en casa_dijo Milk viendo como jugaban Pan, Goten y Ale, luego sumandose Bra y Trunks, terminando todos tirados en el suelo riendo. Contagiando a todos los presentes

-Nos cambio a todos, no?_pregunto Gohan con una sonrisa y mirando a Ale

-Si, aunque me preocupa, a estado teniendo pesadillas y estas son de las feas, nos hemos despertado por sus gritos a media noche_dijo Milk preocupada

-Encerio?_pregunto Gohan ahora viendo a su madre con bastante preocupacion

-si, la mayoria de los gritos son diciendole a alguien que se aleje y que la deje en paz_conto la mayor

-Y no te quiere decir de quien se trata?_pregunto

-No, dice que no es nada_respondio

-Supongo que cuando se sienta mas segura de contarnos lo hara_dijo Gohan

-Eso espero_respondio

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

Bueno, debido a que cuando escribi este capitulo me quedo muy corto subire la segunda parte ahora, si?

Pero comenten ¬¬

SALUDOS!


	13. Plan en marcha (parte 2)

**Notas del capítulo:**

Bueno, aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de el dia de hoy.

Dejen comentarios!

* * *

**Plan en marcha (parte 2)**

-Ale!_la llamo Goku

-Que?_pregunto levantandose de el suelo, quitando un brazo de goten, una pierna de Trunks y a las dos niñas de encima suyo

-Ven, vamos a pedir el deseo!_respondio Goku

-Papa primero quiero comer_dijo Ale con un puchero y colocando ambas manos en su estomago, escuchando como este sonaba muy fuerte

-De acuerdo pero no te tardes!_le volvio a gritar Goku desde el otro extremo de la torre.

-Hermano, donde esta mi desayuno?_pregunto ella

-Creo que lo tenia mama_dijo el encojiendose de hombros

-De acuerdo, yo los ire a buscar_dijo ella

-Claro, y quien creias que lo haria?_pregunto riendose Goten

-Tonto_dijo ella golpeandolo en la cabeza

-Ay aya ayay ay!_dijo Goten sobandose el chichon de la cabeza

-Jajaja_rieron los chicos que estaban ahi

Ale camino hacia su madre y le pidio amablemente si no le entregaba la comida.

Cuando Milk se la entrego, Ale camino y se sento un poco distanciada de todos a comer tranquila. Era algo personal que tenia, le gustaba desayunar, merendar y cenar tranquila, y si era posible sin discuciones.

En su otro mundo habia tenido ya bastantes comidas comidas con gritos, golpes, insultos y discuciones. No le gustaria que eso tambien sucediera ahi.

Comenzo a comer, tranquila pero teniendo como 30 platos todavia por comer.

Cuando iba por su decimo plato, sintio que Trunks se aproximaba a ella.

Lo primero que hizo fue ver a su padre que se entretenia muy contento hablando con Picoro.

Suspiro, no queria que su desayuno tuviera algun ataque de celos o de preguntas o algo parecido.

-Recien desayunando?_pregunto Trunks

-Si, Goten no te lo dijo?_pregunto ella

-Si, me dijo que has tenido constantes pesadillas_dijo el mirando al frente, sin mirarla a ella

-Ahh...eso, si no son nada importante_dijo ella quitandole importancia y volviendo a su plato

-Me dijo que te has despertado llorando y gritando_dijo el ahora si mirandola

-Tonto_maldicio ella por lo bajo, cosa que Trunks escucho. Porque Goten tenia que contar sus pesadillas? se pregunto a si misma

-Tranquila, si no me quieres decir no lo hagas_dijo el sonriendole

-Gracias, de verdad es algo que me incomoda_le explico ella

-No hay problema, cuando te sientas segura puedes contarmelo_le dijo el

-Eres tan comprensivo y adorable y tierno y ahh...te juro que te besaria pero nos podria ver mi papa y no quisiera que se enfadara o algo_dijo ella triste

-Tranquila, comprendo...mira te he traido algo_djio el buscando es sus bolsillos

-Que es?_pregutno ella

-No seas impaciente, ya te lo dare, espera a que los encuentre...aqui, aqui estan_dijo entregandole un par de guantes blancos.

-Son como los que utiliza tu padre_dijo ella observando con una media sonrisa los guantes

-Si, pero son diferentes porque yo te los hice_dijo Trunks sonrojado

-Encerio?_pregunto viendolo con asombro y ternura

-Si, aquella vez que dijiste que te gustaban, me puse a investigar todo de ellos. Tenia que saber de que estaban fabricados, como hacian para que resistieran tanto y que sean comodos a el mismo tiempo, sin olvidar tambien que tan flexifles podian llegar a ser_dijo pensando en todo lo que habia investigado

-Wow, no pense que esa pequeña charla te hiciera pensar y hacer todo eso_dijo ella asombrada

_**Flash Back**_

Se encontraban Goku, Vegueta, Pan, Bra, Goten, Trunks y Ale reunidos en un bosque, entrenando un poco.

Los 4 jovenes los miran como los dos mayores no paraban de darse puñetazon y patadas.

Tanto Goku como Vegueta tenian una sonrisa en sus rostros.

En uno de los golpes, Goku hace que Vuegueta sea tumbado en el suelo, aterrizando en sus manos y pies.

-Maldito Kakarotto, me has hecho romper los guantes_dijo Vugeta, no muy alto, por lo cual Goku no lo escucho pero, los 4 jovenes que se encontraban a unos metros sentados en unasrocas si lo escucharon y comenzaron a reir, todos menos una persona. Ale no reia, y miraba los guantes con una aire de tristesa.

-Pobre de el señor Vegueta_dijo ella mirando todavia los guantes

-Pero que dices?_pregunto Goten riendo

-Es que esos guantes son especiales._explico ella

-Especiales para que?_pregunto todavia riendo Bra

-Son especiales porque dan caracter, fuerza, personalidad_decia ella sonriendo de medio lado y viendo como Vuegeta se levantaba y observaba como tenia el guante a medio romper

-Tia Ale tu estas loca?_le pregunto riendo a carcajadas Pan por lo que decia Ale

-No, a mi me encantaria tener unos iguales_sentencio ella cruzandose de brazos

A todo esto, una persona estaba escuchandola muy atentamente y sin decir nada, tomando nota mental, muy concentrado y pensando en como ya contruirlos.

Si, Trunks estaba muy concentrado pensando ya en como hacer unos guantes para Ale.

_**FINAL DEL FLASH BACK**_

-es que...tu eres especial para mi_dijo sonrojado y mirando el suelo

-Awww eres tan tierno!_dijo ella abranzandolo fuerte

-Emm...gracias_dijo Sonrojado y disfrutando de aquel abrazo que ella le daba.

-Encerio, son muy especiales para mi, y ahora mucho mas si tu me los regalaste, y mucho, mucho mas si tu te ezforzaste en hacerlos tu mismo._dijo ella besandole la mejilla

-Que bueno que te gusten porque solo estan echos para que su dueña los use_dijo el tomando los guantes mostrandole la marte interna de ellos.

En la perte en donde se situa la muñeca, la parte de abajo ( en donde se situan el monton de venas) de el guante tenia escrito algo.

Ale tomo los guantes y vio que en el guante de la mono izquierda decia: Siempre cuenta conmigo.

Y en el guante de la mano derecha decia: Porque yo te amo. ( y un poco mas abajo ) Trunks .

-Ambos guantes traen un mensaje que quiero que siempre tengas presente de mi parte_dijo Trunks mirandola a los ojos

Ale estaba impresionada, no sabia que decir, tenia unas tremendas ganas de besarlo mientras lo abrazaba, pero no podia y eso la frustraba.

-Yo...yo...yo no..._Ale no terminaba la frase, no podia, no salia de su asombro

-Tu no, que?_pregunto trunks un poco ansioso de saber que pensaba ella

-Yo no...no lo puedo creer, yo...de verdad estoy impresionada, no se que mas decirte que te amo, Trunks, yo te amo._dijo ella para lanzarse a sus brazos y derramar lagrimas de alegria escondida entre su cuello y hombro.

-Ya, no llores_dijo el sujetandola con una mano de la cintura y con la otra acariciando su cabello.

-Encerio, no se como agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi_dijo ella abrazandolo mas fuerte ( ella tenia sus brazos rodeados en el cuello de el)

-Pues no tienes porque hacerlo, con que estes conmigo me haces mas que feliz_le dijo el alejandola un poco para poder verle la cara

-Gracias_ dijo ella, mirando derrepente hacia todos lados.

-Que sucede?_pregutno el confundido ante su repentina actitud

-Nada, tan solo me fijaba si habia alguien mirando_dijo ella sonriendo de lado

-Por que?_pregunto el con una seja arqueada

-Porque quiero besarte_dijo ella para luego posar sus labios en los de el, dandole un corto pero muy tierno beso.

-Tan solo eso?_pregunto el

-Si, o quieres que mi papa empieze a preguntar, como mi mama y como mi hermano gohan y como..._Ale no pudo terminar ya que Trunks la interrummpio

-Si, ya se, perdon, tan solo que bueno...no lo se, ahora mejor vamos a adentro con los demas y les decimos que ya estas y que podemos ya pedir el deseo_dijo Trunks levantandose y extendiendo su mano para que ella tambien lo hiciera.

-De acuerdo_dijo ella sonriendole y tomando su mano.

Trunks la tomo de la mano y comenzo a caminar junto a ella, pero luego de unos 4 pasos, ella se detuvo

-Espera_dijo ella

-Que sucede?_pregunto

Ale le solto la mano y tomo uno de los guantes que tenia en su mano derecha, para luego ponerselo y hacer lo mismo con el otro.

-Ahora si estoy lista_sentencio ella con una media sonrisa

-Que biense te ven_dijo Trunks mirandola de arriba a abajo

-Que bueno, porque no pienso quitarmelos_dijo ella riendo, contagiandolo tambien a Trunks

Ambos volvieron a tomarse de las manos y siguieron caminando.

Entraron, encontrandose con Goten jugando con Bra y Pan, y bastante alejados hablando todos los adultos.

* * *

**_Notas finales del capítulo :_**

Espero les este gustando, pronto subire la otra parte.

Comenten porfavor.


	14. Plan en marcha (parte 3)

**Plan en marcha (parte 3)**

* * *

Entraro, encontrandose con Goten jugando con Bra y Pan, y bastante alejados hablando todos los adultos.

-hermana, ya estas lista?_pregunto Goten a Ale cuando la vio entrar

-Si, vamos a pedir los deseos_dijo ella

-Tia, mejor te sueltas, no sea que te vea mi abulito_dijo Pan viendo como Ale y Trunks estaban tomados de las manos.

-Ehh?_dijo no entendiendo

-creo que habla de als manos_dijo Trunks

-Ahh sobre eso...emm si, tienes razon_dijo soltando la mano de Trunks

-Bueno, vamos_dijo Bra corriendo hacia Goten y saltando sobre sus hombros quedando ella sentada ahi.

-Si vallamos_dijo pan corriendo hacia sus padres que estaban contodos los adulto

Los chicos llegaron llamando la atencion de todos los presentes ahi.

-Papa, ya podemos ir a pedir los deseos, ya termine de comer_dijo Ale sonriendo

-Que bueno. salgamos_dijo Goku sonriente

-Hija, de donde sacaste esos guantes?_pregunto Milk, viendo que su hija llevaba unos guantes muy parecidos a los que llevaba Vugueta en ese momento

-Ahh, me los regalo Trunks, verdad que son bonitos?_pregunto ella viendose las manos

-Si pero...no se, se ven tan raros en ti, se te ve distinto, no se te da mas caracter, com si fueras no se..._ a MIlk no le salia, pero sabia que alguna vez habia visto algo parecido pero no sabia que, pero derrepente recordo cuando Goku estaba desaparecido en el espacio, cuando Vegueta habia tenido que quedarse en la casa de Bulma, el...en ese momento llevaba siempre puestos esos guantes, que le daban ese toque de intimidante, de caracter, ese toque que te advertia que si lo hacias enfadar o siquiera le hablabas estabas muerto.

Esos guantes, mas la mirada lo hacian ver realmente intimidante.

-Se ve como toda una saiyajin_dijo Vegueta que estaba al lado de BUlma mirandola de arriba a abajo

-Ustede cree?_pregunto Ale emocionada

-Claro, tan solo hay que verte para que uno se de cuenta de que eres una saiyajin. Mira, tienes cola, unos zapatos que aunque sean una adaptacion de las botas, son de combate y mas presisamente de los que somos de clase alta, y la fuerza que tienes te delata. Lo unico que contradice es el colo rojo en tu cabello, y la estupida personalidad que la mayoria de las veces te describe mas bien como humana._explico el

-Gracias...supongo_dijo ella riendo

-Ash mejor vamos a pedir el tonto deseo asi me voy a entrenar de una vez_dijo Vegueta saliendo

Todos asintieron y salieron hacia afuera, para poder, al fin, pedir los deseos

Dende llamo a Shenlong.

-Pidan sus dos deseos asi me volvere a ir rapido_dijo el dragon

-Ahh...que amargado_dijo Ale

A el dragon le aparecio una gota estilo anime por el comentario

-Bueno, el primer deseo es que se pueda volver a utilizar la habitacion de el tiempo, que ahora se encuentra rota._dijo Ale

-Eso es algo muy facil_dijo el dragon, para luego no decir nada y que derrepente sus ojos brillaran

-Ya lo cumpliste?!_le pregunto gritando para que lo escuchara Goten

-Si, fue algo muy facil, ahora podran utilizar la habitacion como antes_dijo el dragon

-Si_festejaban saltando Pan y Bra

-Cual es su segundo deseo?_pregunto el dragon con ganas de irse

-Shenlong quisiera que le des a la habitacion el poder de que puedan entrar mas de dos personas, ya que quisieramos entrar mas de dos al mismo tiempo_dijo Ale

-Ese tambien es un deseo muy facil de cumplir_expreso el gran dragon cumpliendo el deseo pedido.

-Wow, pense que no se podria_dijo Ale suspirando aliviada

-Bueno, ya les cumpli sus dos deseos, yo me retiro_dijo el dragon volviendo a las 7 esferas para que luego ellas fueran esparcidas por los cielos.

-Bueno hija, estas lista para entrenar?_le pregutno Goku emocionado a Ale

-Si, creo que si_dijo ella rascandose la parte de atras de la cabeza

-Wow, si que eres parecida a mi_dijo Goku acercandose un poco mas

-Supongo, soy tu hija, y espero haber heredado fuerza sino estare frita_dijo Ale riendo contagiando a su padre.

Y con esa vista, todos se contagiaron. El ver a Ale y a Goku enternecia a cualquiera, ellos eran tan adorables, y juntos se veian tan bien. Ella que amaba a su padre y el que amaba y cuidaba a su hija.

-Bueno, creo que deberiamos entrar no?_pregunto Bra

-Si, yo ya quiero entrenar_dijo Pan emocionada

-Bueno ahora que se puede entrenar varias personas a la vez, creo que deberian entrar a entrenar a con ellas, digo, para cuidarlas si algo sucede o no se..._dijo Videl

-Si, creo que ellas dos solas entrando por primera vez es algo peligroso, y fue una buena idea de parte de Ale al pedir que puedan entrar mas de dos personas, creo que deberian entrar por lo menos dos personas con ellas_agrego Bulma

-Yo si quieren entro_se ofrecio Goku

-Encerio abuelito?_pregunto animada Pan

-claro pequeña, de todos modos me gusta el entrenamiento alli, y creo que ustedes dos en la haitacion solas se podrian perder o peor_dijo el recordando las veces que entro

-Yo tambien entrare_dijo Vegueta

-Siii! Mi papi entrara, mi papi entrara, mi papi entrara_cantaba Bra festejando

-Yo entrenare lejos en las montañas, y me gustaria poder entrenar con alguno de ustedes_dijo Ale mirando a los saiyajins hombres que se encontraban ahi

-Con mucho gusto entrnare contigo_dijo Goten

-A mi tambien me gustaria entrenar Ale_dijo Trunks

-Por mi esta bien_respondio Vegueta

-Yo no entreno mucho pero...no tengo problema_dijo Gohan riendo

-Pues, yo con mucho gusto_dijo Goku alegre

-Muchas gracias_respondio ella.

-Hija, ya te iras?_pregunto Milk

-Pues si...pero, vendre para quedarme dentro de 20 dias, cuando las chicas hallan salido ya hace un dia con sus 17 años, y vendre especialmente para entrenar con el señor vegueta.

Los otros dias que venga seran para buscar para asi ir a entrenar con mi papa o con Trunks o mis hermanos, pero el dia que vendre para no irme mas sera dentro de veinte dias, y sera para entrar a la habitacion de el tiempo con el señor Vegueta_dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-Pero... porque hija?_pregunto Milk preocupada. Pues Vegueta era un bruto, y lo mas probable es que la tratara mal y que no le importara si le hacia daño.

-Porque el señor Vegueta no tendra piedad al golpearme, o por lo menos eso espero_dijo ella cruzandose ambos brazos en su pecho, manteniendo todavia su sonrisa de lado, sorprendiendo a Vegueta por su actitud tan saiyajin.

El podria jurar que era de sangre pura no una mestiza.

-Pero hija..._MIlk no entendia porque su hija queria que Vegueta la golpease sin piedad

-Mama, a mi me gusta volverme fuerte, y se que si nos curamos de heridas graves aumentamos mucho nuestra fuerza y resistencia_explico ella

-Pero tan solo entrenando te volverias fuerte, no es necesario que sufras tantos golpes_dijo Goku que de momento estaba muy preocupado de que su hija sea brutalmente golpeada por Vegueta.

-No es lo mismo, ademas yo ya me dejare golpear por ustedes, con el señor vegueta tan solo demostrare que he mejorado_dijo sin darle ya importancia al asunto

-No, nosotros no te golpearemos porque si_dejo bien en claro Goten

-Porque? Si ta solo es una forma mas rapida de hacerme fuerte_dijo caminando hacia la puerta de salida

-No es bueno para ti, terminaria mal si no te recuperas bien_le explico Goku

-yo se curarme bien, de todos modos me atendo a mi misma desde que tengo conciencia_dijo ella encogiendose de hombros

-hija...de verdad me preocupas_le dijo Goku

-papá...yo se que es algo arriesgado pero...yo vi cuando el seor vegueta hacia lo mismo en el planeta Namekusei y le salio bien. Su poder se incremento al igual que sus defensas y su velocidad. Si yo entrenara duramente con ustedes y terminara siendo herida de gravedad o algo parecido y luego me recuperara con mi cabello, mi fuerza se incrementara de forma muy favorable_explico ella

-Pero..._Goku ya no sabia que decir para que su hija no concurriera a ser tan solo golpeada brutalmente.

-Papá es mi desicion, lo hare a mi manera, y si no salen bien las cosas, yo fui una completa tonta_dijo riendo a lo ultimo

-Prometeme que si algo falla iras en busca de alguno de nosotros_pidio el

-Si papá, si algo sale mal me comunicare con ustedes de inmediato_dijo ella repitiendo lo que su padre le habia pedido

-Entonces...si ya nada mas queda por aclarar, deberiamos ir entrando a la habitacion, no crees Vegueta?_pregunto Goku sonriendole a el otro saiyajin

-Como tu digas_dijo el sin importancia dandose la vuelta y caminando hacia el interior de el templo, siendo seguido por las dos saiyajin mas pequeñas

-Cuidate hija y estudia lo que te di!_le gritaba Gohan a Pan que se alejaba junto con Bra y Vegueta

-Si papi, nos vemos dentro de un año, quiero decir mañana, quiero decir...bueno tu me entiendes!_ le grito saludando con una mano a su padre Pan

-Bueno hija, yo ya tambien deberia irme... adios y ten cuidado con lo que haces en tu entrenamientos porque podrias resultar muy herida, si?_le dijo Goku a Ale

-Tranquilo papá, cualquier cosa ire con mamá o a cualquier lado en donde reciba ayuda. Tampoco olvides que tengo el tanque de regeneracion, aunque con mi cabello no servira de mucho_dijo riendo por lo ultimo

-Escuchame se que solo estaras 20 dias fuera pero...cuidate_dijo mirandola a los ojos, con una mirada llena de preocupacion.

-Papá..._Ale no sabia que decir, estaba emocionada, nadie nunca se iba a preocupar tanto por ella como lo estaba haciendo en este momento su padre.

Ale camino hacie su padre y lo abrazo fuerte. Derramo lagrimas en su pecho y unidio su cara en el hombro de Goku.

La escena era conmovedora para los que se encontraban alli.

Ale estaba abrada a Goku en puntas de pie, ( debido a que Goku era un poco alto a comparacion de ella) y con su cara escondida en el hombro de el, llorando. Mientras Goku tambien la abrazaba pero al mismo tiempo le acariciaba el cabello.

Milk y Bulma dejaron correr unas pocas lagrimas de la emocion. Nunca habian visto a Goku tan preocupado por uno de sus hijos.

-Papá te quiero mucho_le dijo ella abrazandolo mas fuerte

-Y yo a ti hija_le dijo Goku acariciando su cabello

-Bueno...ya me voy, no me permitere llorar mas y tampoco quiero comenzar mi entrenamiento tarde, ademas el señor Vegueta se enfadara si demoras mucho_le dijo ella separandose, limpiandose las lagrimas y sonriendo dulcemente.

-Claro_respondio el riendo tambien

-Mamá...te quiero muchisimo, quiero que te cuides y no te esfuerzas en estos pocos dias que no este, si?_le dijo acercandose a Milk y tomandola de las manos

-Claro hija, tu tan solo prometeme que te cuidaras_le dijo abrazandola

-Si mamá_le respondio

-Y tu...cuida a mamá tonto_le dijo golpeando el brazo en forma amistosa a Goten

-Auch y si...la cuidare pero, tambien venme a buscar para entrenar contigo, no quisiera perderme toda la diversion_le dijo despeinandole la cabeza con una mano

-De acuerdo_le respondio riendo

Ale miro a todos, especialmente a Trunks, no podia despedirse de el como quisierapero...bueno, lo haria como si fueran bueno amigos, de todos modos eso eran para los demas...no?

-Bueno...no podria irme sin despedirme de ti...no amigo?_le dijo ella

-He?...ah em si claro amiga_le dijo el confundido al principio y entendiendo luego

-Adios, y prometeme que tambien iras a entrenar conmigo_le dijo ella abrazandolo

-Claro, te dare una paliza_le dijo el burlonamente

-Eso es mentira, yo te ganare_le respondio

-Ya lo veremos_dijo el con una sonrisa de lado

-Adios_dijo ella despidiendose en general y saliendo al fin del templo

Ale corrio hacia afuera y cuando llego a el borde salto, para luego salir volando lejos, a algun lugar de el mundo que estuviera desolado.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado.**

**Comenten, si?**

**Saludos y hasta la proxima que de seguro no sera dentro de mucho.**


	15. Un nuevo hogar

**Un nuevo hogar**

Ale corrio hacia afuera y cuando llego a el borde salto, para luego salir volando lejos, a algun lugar de el mundo que estuviera desolado.

Aterrizo en un bosque, no habia rastro de poblacion humana a kilometros de distancia.

Observo que un determinado lugar no habian tantos arboles y que el lugar para colocar su casa era suficiente.

Saco la capsula y apretando el botoncito de esta la solto.

La gran casa aparecio en frente de sus ojos, haciendo que ella sonriera feliz de ver su nuevo hogar.

-Wow, con suerte no me perdere_dijo entrando

La casa era hermosa, las paredes eran blancas con toques color violeta.

Tenia unos hermosos muebles, una gran television pantalla plana.

Los sillones eran presiosos.

Camino hacia la cocina, esta ya la habia visto la otra vez, era muy grande y estaba llena de comida por todos lados.

El baño tambien era grande, lo que mas le gustaba era que tenia un jacussi ( no se como se escribe) , una gran espejo y una gran bañera.

Su habitacion era muy linda, las paredes eran blancas y tenian una flores color violeta, con un balcon que daba vista en este momento a un lago que habia a unos 20 metros de la casa.

-Wow, no habia visto ese lago aun..._dijo ella observando aquel lago que gracias al balcon habia descubierto.

Salto desde el balcon y camino hasta el lago.

-Los arboles no dejan que seas visto verdad?_le pregunto ella al lago

Como es obvio nadie contesto

-Jajaja que tonta debo ser, esta mas que obvio nadie me iba a contestar._dijo ella rascandose la cabeza

-Hablas sola?_pregunto alguien desde atras

-He?_ella se volteo para poder ver a Trunks flotando a unos metros detras de ella.

-Te estoy preguntando, siempre hablas sola?_pregunto Trunks con una sonrisa de lado.

-Ahh...si, es algo que tengo desde pequeña_dijo riendo

-Y...que haces?_pregunto el descendiendo

-Nada...tan solo revisaba el lugar, y me acabo de dar cuenta de que este lago nos es visto desde arriba por culpa de los arboles y como no hay personas cerca de aqui a kilometros de distancia...creo que somos los primeros en verlo_dijo ella sonriendo

-Encerio?_pregunto el emocionado acercandose a ver el hermoso lago

-Si, o acaso tu viste el lago cuando estabas volando?_pregunto ella

-Ahora que lo pienso...no_dijo el acordandose de cuando estaba volando

-Ves!? Creo que acabamos de estrenar el lago_dijo ella feliz

-Esto solo significara una cosa, sabes?_le dijo el

-Que cosa?_pregunto ella confundida

-Que este lago sera algo que compartamos los dos, solopara nosotros_le dijo el sonriendole tiernamente

-Este entonces sera como nuestro lugar especial?_pregunto entendiendo lo que el le estaba diciendo

-Si._le dijo el acercandose ahora a ella

-Oye...ahora que lo pienso...que haces aqui?_le pregunto ella abrazandolo por el cuello

-Pues...el señor Goku y mi padre, junto a Pan y mi hermana ya entraron y como no tengo todavia pensado el entrenar...vine a ver en donde te quedarias por lo que segui tu ki y...aqui me tiene_dijo el sonriendo

-Y mi hermano?_pregunto confundida

-La señorita Milk lo puso a estudiar, dijo que si no iba a ir a la secundaria y pensaba entrar a un concurso en donde tenia que pelear, por lo menos estudiaria en cuanto tuviera un poco de tiempo libre_le dijo el riendo

-Ohh pobre de mi hermanito_dijo ella pensando en lo que debia de estar sufriendo con tan solo abrir un libro

-Oye...y...piensas entrenar hoy?_le pregunto el mirandola a los ojos

-No, creo que no...hoy pensaba utilizarlo para conocer lo que va a ser temporalmente mi casa_dijo ella dandole un corto beso en los labios

-Y si mejor pasamos el dia juntos?_pregunto el dandole varios cortos besos en los labios

-Y que quieres hacer?_preguto ella riendo por los cortos besos que el le daba cada un segundo

-Podriamos...ver una pelicula...nadar en este lago...comer mucho...besarnos...no lo se, tu dices_le dijo el besando ahora su mejilla, bajando para terinar besando su cuello

-No lo se...son todas opciones muy tentadoras pero...creo que por ahora podriamos ir al lago, no crees?_le dijo ella riendo un poco por las cosquillas que le ocacionaban los besos en el cuello que le estaba brindando el peli-violeta

-Claro_dijo el separandose para mirarla a los ojos

-Bueno, vamos_le dijo ella tomandolo de la mano

-Espera, tu no te quieres cambiar de ropa? Porque esatas usando la ropa de entrenamiento y ...no se._dijo el

-Tienes razon, ya vuelvo_dijo ella volando hacia el balcon de su habitacion, para luego abrir la capsula en donde tenia todas las maletas con ropa.

Saco un traje de baño de dos partes color negro.

Se solto de pelo, dejandolo caer sobre su espalda, lacio.

Volo otra vez hacia Trunks, que el estaba ya sin pantalon ni remera, solo en boxer.

-Lista?_pregunto el mirandola embobado

-Claro_dijo ella sonrojada al verlo solo en ropa interior

El le extendio la mano. Ella la tomo y camino hacia el. Los dos caminaban ya hacia el lago tomados de la mano.

El primero en entrar fue Trunks, ayudando a Ale a entrar luego.

-Ahhh esta calentita_suspiro Ale al sentir la placentera agua tibia recorerle todo el cuerpo

-Si, aunque...no entiendo...el sol no le da asi que...tendria que estar fria pero...ahhh ni modo_dijo Trunks a lo ultimo dandose por vencido

-Crees que sea profundo?_pregutno ella con preocupacion

-Que cosa?_pregunto el

-El lag..._no pudo terminar pues Trunks que iba mas adelante que ella se habia undido de un momento para otro, siendo persido de la vista de Ale

-TRUNKS!_grito ella al verlo undirse

Ale se sumergio bajo el agua, buscandolo con la mirada. El agua era color celeste, bien cristalina, se podia ver todo bajo el agua, todo exepto...Trunks.


	16. Una simple broma tristes recuerdos

**Emmm aqui un nuevo capitulo, un poco triste pero bueno...debia relatar un poquito de lo que es el pasado de Ale. _( No el mio, porque antes habiamos hablado de que algunas situaciones me habian pasado a mi pero...definitivamente estas partes de la historia no son vivencias mias, y espero no sean de nadie, porque es algo definitivamente feo)_**

**Buneo, dejando eso enclaro los dejo, para que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo, si?**

* * *

**Una simple broma...tristes recuerdos**

Ale lo buscaba con desesperacion, pues estaba muy preocupada. Salio en busca de aire. Estaba llorando, estaba muy asustada, preocupada y angustiada.

-No, no otra vez..._dijo ella llorando undiendose otra vez bajo el agua

Entonces logro ver algo. Una sobra que paso rapido por enfrente de ella, a mas o menos 10 metros. Sentia el ki de Trunks cerca, pero no lo veia.

Volteo. Volvio a ver una sombra pasar pero luego...nada.

Y fue cuando se dio la vuelta otra vez cuandolo vio. Trunks estaba frente a ella sonriendo.

Lo abrazo, lo abrazo fuerte, muy fuerte, aun llorando.

Subieron a la superficie para respirar.

-Trunks...que te habia sucedido?_le pregutno ella llorando, escondida en su cuello, abazandolo fuerte.

-Nada, solo estaba bromeando_dijo el abrazandola mas fuerte y acariciandole elcabello

-Eres un tonto_dijo ella llorando

-No tenias porque reaccionar asi_le dijo el

-Como que no tenia que reaccionar asi Trunks?! Ya no quiero perder a nadie mas!_le dijio ella llorando mas fuerte y abrazandolo tambien mas fuerte.

-Ya, ya no llores. Vamos adentro, asi te tranquilizas un poco, si?_le pregunto el

Ale asintio y fue guiada por la mano que Trunks le tomo para ir hacia fuera de el lago.

-En donde se encuentra el baño?_pregunto Trunks cuando iban entrando a la casa

-Hay uno en mi habitacion_dijo ella casi en un susurro

-Bien, te acompañare hasta alli y tu te daras un baño de espuma caliente y te tranquilizaras un poco. Mientras yo ire a cocinar algo para los dos, si?_le propuso

-Si_respondio un poco mas segura

Trunks la acompaño hasta su habitacion y la dejo para que ella pudiera darse ese baño,mientras el iria a cocinar.

Ale estaba buscandose la ropa que utilizaria. Ya cuando la tenia se dirigio a el baño.

Lleno la tina con agua caliente y espuma.

Se quito el traje de baño y se metio.

Recosto la cabeza en el borde de la tina, y mirando el techo recordo lo sucedido hace momentos

Esa desesperacion de perder a alguien ya la habia sufrido ya muchas veces antes.

* * *

-Sabes quien morira ahora no?

-Porfavor no mates a mas personas!_gritaba Ale llorando

-Pero...si yo no estoy matando a simples personas...yo estoy matando a TU familia_le respondio el destacando la palabra tu.

-Porque haces esto?_le pregutno ella llorando mas fuerte

-Porque por tu culpa tu maldita madre se separo de mi!_le grito el golpeandola con el puño cerrado justo en la cara

Ella, de tan solo 9 años cayo de cara al el suelo debido a el fuerte golpe que aquel hombre le habia dado.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi mama viera lo que hacias conmigo_le dijo ella levantandose y con la voz destilando rabia.

-Quizas no pero...me desquitare contigo._le dijo el con una media sonrisa derrochando arrogancia y desprecio hacia la niña

-Pues matame a mi, no a ellos_le grito con aun lagrimas brotando de sus ojos

-No, porque se que a ti te dolera mas que muera toda tu familia_le dijo acercandose

-No te me acerques_dijo ella retrocediendo por miedo a aquel hombre

-Que...me tienes miedo?_le pregunto el riendo

-No_dijo ella parando en seco -Yo no te tengo miedo!_le grito para luego acercarse a el y tratar de golpearlo en la cara

El esquivo el golpe que ella intento darle. Tomo la mano con la que ella lo golpearia y la volteo, quedando la espalda de ella en elabdomen de aquel hombre musculoso.

Tomandola de el otro brazo para impedir que se mueva.

-Sueltame_le dijo ella llorando otra vez por la impotencia de saber que contra el no podria defenderse contra el y que al final todo terminaria como las otras veces.

El bajo un poco para que su cara boca quede a la altura de su oido

-Sabes que no puedes contra mi_le susurro al oido

-Dejame ir_le dijo ella ya casi en un susurro con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

.No, intentaste golpearme otra vez y deberas de ser castigada...otra vez_le dijo al oido para luego pasar su lengua por el lobulo de su oreja y bajar hasta su cuello donde alli siguio con mas fuerza su labor.

-Nooo! Sueltame!_gritaba ella llorando intentando safarse de agarre

El hombre reia y reia como todo un psicopata mientras pasaba las manos de la chica hacia su espalda para poder alli tomarlas con solo una mano y comenzar a manosearla con la mano que tenia libre.

-Sabes que si no te resiste todo terminara bien_le dijo el antes de tirarla a el suelo y colocarse sobre ella impidiendole moverse

-Solo...solo no mates a mama_le dijo ella en un susurro aun llorando

-Tranquila, sabes cual es el trato, tu no dices que yo soy el que asesina a tu familia y yo no matare a tu madre_le dijo el mientras comenzaba a bajarle los shorts a la niña

-Si...lo se...Papá..._respondio ella sollosando, con la esperanza de que todo terminara pronto

* * *

No se habia dado cuenta, se encontraba llorando al recordar tan triste y doloroza vivencia por tantos años.

En ese momento tenia 9 años pero...estaba sufriendo desde que tenia memoria.

Nunca habia hablado con alguien sobre estas cosas

Salio de la tina y envolvio su cuerpo en una toalla blanca que habia en el baño, mientras que con otra toalla igual envolvio su cabello.

Cuando salio de el cuarto de baño, se miro en el gran espejo que habia en una de las peredes de su cuarto, y sonrio, no pudo evitar recordar aquel dia... el dia mas feliz de toda su vida...el dia que ella... mato a su padre.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

Bueno...que les parecio? Ya tengo los otros capitulos pero...quiero saber si les va gustando, si?

Saludos y COMENTEN!


End file.
